Friends with Fangs
by crematosis
Summary: Welcome to Grayville, home to vampires, ghosts, witches, and a truly haunted house. L is sent to live with his grandfather Watari after his parents die. L wants a logical explanation for the phenomenon, but some things in Grayville defy logic. LightxL
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently got my hands on _Twilight_ and it's safe to say that this is heavily influenced by the book. I had been meaning to write a vampire fic for DN but never got around to it. I had wanted to do one with Light as the vampire since it would be all too easy to make L one just because of his looks. But Light's got the lady killing charm…he just doesn't look the part. And then I read _Twilight _and decided that Light would be perfect. Please don't hate me, guys. I swear, it'll get more original as time goes by.

Disclaimer: I don't own L…..or Light.

It had been a long first day at school for L. He had previously lived in a large town with several thousand people attending his high school. The anonymity was comforting. No one noticed a pale boy with dark circles under his eyes. But when his parents had died, he was sent to live with his grandfather, Watari. Watari was a clockmaker in a small town and L now attended the small local high school. There were only a hundred students in the entire school. Since L had just arrived in the middle of the school year, everyone was staring at him constantly, although no one made any attempt to talk to him.

L sighed to himself as he delicately unwrapped his lunch. He had deliberately sat down under a large oak tree so he could avoid the stares.. The lunch tables were across the large grassy lawn so no one could see him from there. L took a bite of his jam sandwich and mused to himself. He had the list of required reading for English class in front of him. L noted with satisfaction that he had read almost every title on the list.

L looked up with a start as he saw someone start across the grass out of the corner of his eye. He gazed at the boy walking towards him. From a distance, he looked slightly familiar. L faintly recalled seeing him sitting in the last row of calculus class. That meant he had to be a senior too.

The boy stopped right in front of L and simply stared down at him curiously. L stared back speechlessly. He had often been accused of staring at people, but usually he was just lost in thought. But this time, he really was staring at the beautiful boy in front of him.

A glance at a distance really had not been enough for L to truly see his beauty. Flawless tan skin. Perfect posture. Warm, welcoming honey eyes. Effortlessly perfect chocolaty brown hair. Even his clothes were neat. Not a stain, not a wrinkle, not a crumb to mar his perfection. Light dressed quite simply, but there was an air of sophistication to him. L found himself wondering if he was dreaming. No one could be so perfect.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" The angel spoke, even his voice sounded angelic.

"I am new here," L murmured, glancing back down at his reading list.

The angel lifted one eyebrow. "Don't you want to make some friends?"

"I find that it is better if I am alone," L said quietly. "I am rather eccentric. I do not fit in anywhere. It is far better if I isolate myself than to scare off any potential friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I have schoolwork to catch up on."

L popped a cherry into his mouth and knotted the stem with his tongue. L pulled out his English textbook and stuck his jam-covered reading list in between two of the pages. He spit out the stem and dropped it back into his lunch bag.

He risked a glance at the lovely angel, who was now smirking at him. No terror. L sighed unhappily. He seemed determined to be L's friend.

The angel offered L a hand and pulled him to his feet. "My name is Light Yagami," he said smoothly.

"Light," L murmured. Even an angelic name. This was too much.

Light smiled, flashing perfect white teeth. "You can come sit with me for today. I'm glad you found your way around school by yourself so far, but I'll take it from here."

"I have a map," L murmured, pulling a tattered piece of paper from his pocket.

Light looked at all the jam-covered fingerprints disapprovingly. "It's a wonder you found your way like that. Look, you've covered up three of the buildings."

"So I have," L noted.

"Okay, come with me. I'll walk you to your next class after lunch."

"I'm not a damsel in distress," L protested. "I can make it on my own."

Light frowned. "Just come sit with me. You need to get to know some of your classmates."

Light grabbed L's hand and began leading him towards a table. L saw the perky blonde cheerleader sitting at the table, waving and squealing, "Liiiight!"

L tried to pull away. "I don't want to be a third wheel. You should stay with your girlfriend."

"You won't interfere," Light said smoothly. "Misa will be happy to see you." He let go of L's hand and walked over to the table assertively. Light slid into a seat across from Misa and gestured for L to sit beside Misa.

"Oh, you've brought a friend," Misa squealed. She gave L a big hug. "Misa is so happy that Light found a new friend. Light is so popular."

L glanced at the empty spots at the table and pointedly looked at Light.

Light shrugged. "They'll come by later. And they both want to sit next to me. That's why you need to sit next to Misa."

"Misa, are you and Light…?" L began hesitantly.

Misa laughed musically. "No, of course not. Light doesn't like gir-oww!" She broke off and glared at Light.

Light glared back.

"Light doesn't like any of the girls at school," Misa muttered darkly.

"I see," L murmured.

"Ryuuzaki just moved here," Light said calmly. "He goes by L."

"Ryuuzaki?" Misa frowned in thought. "Oh, that's the clockmaker's last name. You are a relative of his?"

L sighed. "His grandson."

Light leaned across the table and smiled engagingly at L. "So, tell me about yourself, Mr. Ryuuzaki."

L was almost afraid to speak. Light's golden eyes were hypnotizing. Light seemed so sincere, so friendly. It made L want to trust him and tell him everything, even things that should have been secrets.

"Welll…" L began. His voice sounded languid and relaxed. His tongue felt heavy.

"Oww!" Light yelped. He took his eyes off L to scowl at Misa, who was looking at him innocently.

L blinked. The feeling of heady intoxication lifted. He could think clearly again. "Um, what was it you wanted to know?" L asked cautiously.

"It doesn't matter," Light muttered. His gaze remained on Misa, the beautiful golden eyes narrowed in fury. 'That really hurt. Why'd you do that?"

Misa smiled innocently. "You kicked me and I kicked you back. It's only fair."

"But it was uncalled for," Light complained.

L felt like he was missing something, something important. They had obviously had years of friendship between them and he was an outsider. L tried to secretly slide out of his seat and sneak back to his spot while they bickered, but he was too late.

"Ah, here they are," Light said cheerfully.

L glanced up as two dark-haired boys sat down on either side of Light. One had long hair and black-rimmed glasses. The other had short hair and an easy smile.

The one with glasses frowned at L. "So, who's the albino? I don't remember inviting him to eat with us."

"Mikami," Light growled warningly. "This is L. He's new, so be nice."

"Matsuda," the other boy said cheerfully. He stuck out a hand to L. "My name is Matsuda. I-I think we have a class together."

L shrugged. "Maybe."

"Y-yeah, I think we do," Matsuda stuttered. "S-sixth period P.E.?"

L was puzzled. "How did you know I have P.E. sixth period? I haven't been there yet."

Light shot Matsuda a warning glance. Matsuda shrugged sheepishly. "Lucky guess?"

"He works up in the front office," Light explained with an aggravated sigh. "He prints out the schedules for all the new kids. But he's not supposed to try to put all the newbies in his classes." Light fixed Matsuda with another sharp glare.

Matsuda laughed in embarrassment. "Just trying to be friendly."

"I don't mind," L murmured.

"So…" Matsuda intoned, trying to break the silence. 'What does the L stand for?"

"Matsuda,' Light hissed. 'That's none of your business."

"It's alright," L sighed. "It was bound to happen eventually. Someone would be curious as to why I only have a first initial on all my records."

Matsuda looked hopeful. "So, what is it?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," L said sternly.

Matsuda's face fell. "Oh, that's no fun."

"I'm kidding, Matsuda-kun. I just do not feel the need to tell anyone."

"I bet it stands for loner," Mikami muttered.

Light elbowed him sharply. "Be nice. It's his first day here."

Mikami's eyes glittered. "First day, first night. New house, new fright."

"Quit trying to scare him!" Light exclaimed. Light's honey eyes were apologetic as he looked at L. "It's just a silly local superstition. After your father moved to the big city, no one that's moved here has ever stayed very long. They move into a nice new house, and something always scares them off. The bugs, the wolves howling at night, the trees rubbing against their window. Stuff like that. It drives the city people crazy."

"I moved in with my grandfather," L said quietly. "It is an old house, so I'm sure it will make plenty of noise as the foundation shifts. But I have long lived in old, creaky houses."

Light shrugged. "Then maybe you won't have any problems. The locals never have any issues. It's just that one house. Everyone that moves in always moves out within a week it seems."

"Except Cullen Anderson," Matsuda said sadly.

Mikami grinned. "He didn't move out. He moved into the cemetery."

"Freak accident," Light countered.

Mikami snickered. "All of the incidents were freaky. That one house had power outages when all the other houses had light. And all the crows and owls like that house. It's a bad omen for all the city people that try to move in. Your father brought your mother back here once from the city, but they moved out again soon after. Never thought she'd make it back again after having her wits scared out of her."

"I'm living with my grandfather," L repeated.

"Your parents didn't come with you?" Matsuda asked. "Lorelle and Noru stayed in the city?"

"They're dead," L said quietly.

"What?" Mikami gasped. "The old man never told us his son died. He didn't even tell us his grandson was moving in with him until it happened. Poof! Here you are. What gives?"

"It's a small town. Rumors spread quickly," L said softly.

"They never told anyone what they named you," Mikami sulked. "It's not fair to leave us out of stuff like that. My parents knew Noru since he was a baby. He was never that secretive until he met that French-"

"Don't speak ill of the dead," Light warned.

Mikami quieted and looked off into the distance. "I think that house killed them. Well, killed her at least. She was a city girl."

"It killed her eighteen years later?" Light asked scornfully.

"Indirectly," Mikami said casually. "Paranoia led to heart problems and she died of a weak heart. Easy as that."

L shifted uneasily as Mikami's eyes danced with wickedness. "Shall we bet on how long little L will last before he runs out of town screaming, just like his mother did?"

"I think he'll be fine," Light said firmly. That seemed to end the argument.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Oh, time for fourth period," Light said cheerfully. "Where are you headed, L?"

L glanced at his schedule, on the back of his map. "Chemistry."

Light grinned wolfishly. "Fun. I actually get a lab partner this semester."

"How do you know I have the same chemistry class you do?" L asked warily.

"There's only one teacher," Light said pleasantly. "Mr. Newton. He teaches all the science classes. You're probably not used to that, being from a big high school and all. But there's only one chem. class and it's fourth period."

"Oh." L frowned.

"I do hope that you'll be a good lab partner," Light purred. "Noru was good at science, I hear."

Light moved away, striding ahead of L as he led the way to class. L couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt around Light. He knew Light was probably only keeping some things secret so L wouldn't be frightened. But L had a sudden feeling that horrible things had happened in this little town that Light wasn't telling him about.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, guys! I hope you'll all sit tight for a few chapters…for the boring stuff. The first few chapters don't exactly have a lot of action in them…but there will be violence and spookiness later. You have been warned. Oh…and the M rating? Probably won't take effect for awhile. It's just in case…

Disclaimer: I don't own L….or Light.

After chemistry, L managed to survive the rest of the day at school, without Light's help. He wasn't trying to be rude. He just didn't want to seem helpless. He didn't need someone to lead him to every one of his classes. Light seemed a little hurt when L politely explained that he would be fine if Light would just leave him alone, but he backed off.

In sixth period, L ran into Matsuda. Or, more accurately, Matsuda ran into him. To Matsuda's delight and L's chagrin, they were paired together for badminton. Matsuda was an utter failure. He always wanted to jump in, even when it wasn't the right moment. Several times, he had jumped in front of L to take a swing at the birdie and then miss spectacularly. L had quickly learned to duck.

Matsuda followed L after P.E., vigorously apologizing for all the times he had almost hit L with the racket. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I know I'm not any good at it. I just get so competitive, you know?"

"It's fine," L mumbled.

"No, it's not fine. I almost hit you, didn't I?"

"Several times, Matsuda-kun," L drawled. He wanted badly to get home. The gates were just ahead.

Matsuda sighed. "I'm really, really sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'll be sure to be alert for gym class tomorrow," L muttered. "I will see you tomorrow, Matsuda-kun."

"Are you sure you're okay? I didn't hit your head, did I? Want me to drive you home?" Matsuda's face was twisted in anguish.

"I'm fine," L assured him. "Quit acting like you put my life in danger."

Matsuda wrung his hands anxiously. "But I could have."

L turned his back to him and ignored that last outburst. He walked slowly home.

When he arrived home, Watari was busy in his workshop. L was grateful that Watari didn't hover over him and ask him how his day had gone. Perhaps he knew that he took after his father, who liked quiet.

L settled in his bedroom. He had a double bed with an oaken headboard and old flannel sheets. L suspected that Watari had given him his father's old room. But it didn't matter. L looked wistfully at the ancient television set standing in one corner. He doubted it would even work. Well, maybe it was for the best. His mother had always complained that he watched too much television.

L easily finished all his schoolwork for the next day and began reading through the required books he had not yet read. The teacher had tried to send L home with all the book on the list until he proved to her that he had already practically memorized Shakespeare's collected works. She sent him home with three slim novels. L had started on the third book when he realized it was getting late outside. The lighting in his room was dim, the light flickering at times. It was best to read by daylight. With a heavy sigh, L shut his book. Tomorrow, then.

L pulled back the covers of his bed. The sheets smelled dusty, but he could put up with that. He had no allergies and he didn't get sick very easily. The sooner he got to bed, the sooner he could sleep. He hated staying awake with nothing to do. Maybe tomorrow he would buy a flashlight so he could stay up and read past dark.

Sleep had never come easily for L. Even when he was tired, it usually took him hours of lying in bed before he actually drifted off to sleep. However, he was surprised to find his eyes drifting shut almost as soon as he climbed into bed.

L's dreams were hazy. The only clear thing he could recall was Light Yagami. The surroundings were faded, but Light stood out clearly, his golden eyes pleading with him. "Ryuuzaki, I'm your friend, right? You won't even tell me your real name? Is it that big of a deal?"

L tried to speak, tried to tell Light. Under that golden stare, he was powerless. But his tongue seemed heavy. He couldn't get out the word.

Light's expression hardened and he bared his teeth in anger. "You're forcing my hand," Light growled. "I will-"

L woke with a start. Someone was lightly tapping on his bedroom door. "L? You have a friend here to see you."

L groggily recognized his grandfather's voice. "Yes, yes, in a minute," L said wearily. He glanced at the clock hung on one wall. It was almost time for him to head to school.

L threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. Light was sitting in the kitchen, cheerfully sipping a cup of coffee.

L raised an eyebrow.

Light smiled tranquilly. "Good morning, L. I thought I would walk with you to school today."

"I do not need help," L said firmly. "I found all of my classes without your help."

Light shrugged. "I just thought I'd help. I could catch you up on what we covered before you started school here."

L stared at him. 'Why are you making an effort to do this?"

"Just being friendly I guess." Light set the coffee cup to the side of the sink and looked L over. "You're wearing the same thing as yesterday? Is that your lucky sweater?"

"I was not wearing this yesterday," L disagreed.

"Yes, yes you were. White sweater and jeans. Seriously, if that's all you have I could always take you to the little shop right outside town. I could buy you some more sweaters."

L shook his head. "No thank you, Light-kun. I have plenty of sweaters. They just all happen to be white."

Light laughed, seeming completely at home in Watari's kitchen. He lounged against the counter. "Well, it looks like I need to take you shopping. White isn't a very practical color."

L frowned. "I'm fine, Light-kun."

Light coked his head to one side. "You know, you don't need to do that anymore. This is America."

L blinked. "Do what?"

"Call me Light-kun. We don't do that here. So, how long were you living in Japan to pick up that habit?"

L shrugged. "I was there last year. We moved extensively. I've been to England, France, China, Germany, and Australia."

Light laughed again. "Quit bragging."

"I'm not." L stared at him steadily. "My parents always acted like they were running from something. We never stayed in one place long before I woke to my mother's terrified screams. Once my mother was frightened, we moved on. She would be content there for maybe a month before terror gripped her again."

"So, you moved around a lot because your mother had nightmares?" Light was skeptical.

L sighed. "I do not know what she was terrified of, but my father believed her terrors to be real. Perhaps Mikami was right. Even after she moved out of this town, the house still haunted her."

Light shifted uneasily. "I…well, it's getting time to go to school."

L nodded solemnly. He grabbed a chocolate chip cookie off the counter and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"That's your breakfast?" Light stared at L as if he was eating a sock.

"I can eat whatever I want in my house," L said innocently.

"Of course you can," Light said soothingly. "Whatever you want to eat, whatever you want to wear. It's just odd, that's all."

L delicately nibbled on his cookie as he walked out the door. Watari was already hard at work and didn't even say good-bye.

Light was smiling indulgently at L as L ate. The walk to school was only about two blocks, after they had gone down the hill, and it took L half a block to finish his cookie. But Light didn't stop staring at him.

"Why do you insist on accompanying me to school?" L asked.

Light's expression became filled with fake innocence. "I'm trying to protect you from the curse."

"Firstly, I do not believe in curses. Secondly, I am not living in this supposedly cursed house. Thirdly, I would take care of any supernatural events without your help."

"You have a grudge against me or something?" Light asked, a slight strain to his smile.

"I wish to be left alone, anonymous. Please stop trying to help."

Light shrugged. "If you say so. Just don't let the curse get you. I'll feel bad."

L's eyes narrowed. "Superstitions do not sit well with me. If you insist on being my friend, you will have to cease that sort of talk immediately."

Light frowned as L started walking ahead of him, ignoring the rest of Light's attempts to start a conversation.

L breezed through his first three classes, ignoring Light's attempt to get him to sit beside him in Calculus. As the bell rang for lunch, L headed over to the oak tree to sit and finish reading his novel, and was annoyed to find Light sitting in his spot, smiling beatifically at him.

"Light, I have told you that I wish to be left alone," L said firmly.

Light waved it off. "I know, I know. But you said we could be friends if I stopped talking about the curse." He grinned. "I won't mention it again., okay?"

"I am not a sociable person," L ground out. "I do not want friends who refuse to stop following me around like a puppy."

Light patted the ground next to him and smiled. "Just sit by me for a second. I won't make you come to the table if you don't want. Mikami is a pill sometimes. But just try to understand one thing…"

"Yes?" L inquired. He was feeling hazy and relaxed again. He was starting to wobble.

"Sit down," Light implored.

L sank into the grass and gazed at Light in confusion.

"Now, what is it that you dislike about people?"

"Don't trust them," L mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because…" L gazed at Light blankly. "People can be mean. They dislike my name."

"And what is your name?"

"It's supposed to be a secret," L said in a hushed tone, his eyes wide. "Dad told me never to tell anyone I didn't trust."

"And you don't trust me?"

L shook his head cheerfully. "Not yet."

Light looked away. "You're awfully cautious," he muttered.

L blinked, trying to gather his thoughts. "What?"

"You're so reserved. You don't want anyone to get close to you. What are you so afraid of?" Light still wasn't looking at him.

L followed his gaze to see Misa smiling and waving for a distance. Mikami and Matsuda were already sitting at the table, space between them saved for Light.

"Go sit with them," L urged. "You belong with them."

"You won't come with me?"

"Why are you trying so hard to be my friend? You don't need me. You have plenty of friends already."

"But none like you." Light flashed him a hopeful smile.

L rolled his eyes. "I'm only a novelty now because I am new. Once that wears off, you will be itching to be rid of me. Please take my advice now and don't bother."

Light was puzzled. "Why would I ditch you?"

"Look, why are you so interested in befriending me if I don't want to be your friend?"

Light smirked. "You're a challenge. I like challenges. It gets boring when everyone flocks to you. Popularity is a pain. I like the quiet ones I have to work on."

L scowled. "I am not your friend and I will not become your friend. Now please leave me alone."

"Okay, okay," Light rose to his feet and put his hands up defensively. "No need to get upset. I'm going, okay?"

Light walked over to his table, glancing back over his shoulder once, as if to see if L had changed his mind. But L continued glaring at him and Light slowly walked over to his table.

L sighed contentedly and returned to his novel. Everything was now as it should be.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't know why Mikami really wants to be bitchy…but he does. I hope I can get him reigned in soon. And Misa is being…overly nice. Usually I hate Misa…but she's being cute and perky and Alice-like. Damn you, Misa. Umm…anyway, there's a bit more about the town in this chapter. I tried to make a small town…and I kind of suck at it. I live in Corona, which is the center of the universe, according to people I know. It's not a small town. So, if it sounds a little…ridiculous, bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…I really wish I did though. It would be awesome.

L was not looking forward to chemistry class at all. Light was a good lab partner, that much could be said. He could capably run any experiment, even while trying to convince L that he needed a friend. L wanted to keep Light as his lab partner. He was one of the few people L had ever worked with that actually helped out with his fair share of the work. But L preferred to work in silence.

It was probably a losing battle. He was sure to surrender to Light eventually. After all, Light was gorgeous and a very charismatic person. Even L's legendary walls of caution seemed no match for Light. L supposed to some degree he was attracted to Light. There really was no other explanation for his weakness around Light. Part of him must be yearning to form a relationship with Light even as the logical side of L knew that it was too dangerous. No wonder Light wasn't leaving. He was sending him mixed messages.

The bell rang for chem. class to start, but Light was nowhere in sight. L hoped it meant that Light was ditching. It would give him a chance to do some serious thinking while he worked on his experiment. He needed to figure out why he was so attracted to Light. Sure, he was the most beautiful person L had ever seen, but that meant nothing. Why did he always feel like he could trust Light with everything when he barely knew him?

Light slid into his seat next to L as the teacher started going over the details of the experiment. He winked at L. "Miss me?"

L said nothing. He made a show of copying down the instructions from the board, hoping Light would take the hint and do the same.

But Light did not take notes. He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. L could feel Light gaze on him, but he refused to look.

Finally, Mr. Winter erased the board. He instructed the students to begin working while he went into the supply closet to prepare the second part of the experiment.

Light rolled up his sleeves. "Okay, time to get titrating."

"I hope you know what you're doing," L muttered, glancing at his page of notes. "You didn't write down the instructions."

Light snickered. "I don't need to. I've done this lab before."

L's eyes widened, and he glanced at Light surreptitiously as Light began doing the set-up. "You've repeated this class?"

"No," Light growled. "I've just done this lab before."

"Where-"

"Drop it," Light snarled, turning to glare at L.

L quickly looked back down at his page of notes. "Okay, we've got our burette set up. And you've got the solution, right there." He tapped a flask with his pencil.

Light chuckled. "Everything is fine. You don't need to double-check."

L ignored him. "One pipette…okay. And where's the indicator?" He searched across the desk.

"Right here." Light set it in front of him.

"Okay…good. I think we have everything."

"I know we have everything." Light snickered.

L sighed. "Would you like to begin?"

"You know, it's normally polite to look at someone when you talk to them."

"I don't want to," L murmured. "I can't think when I look at you."

"Oh, is that right? Hey, L, do we have one of these on our list?"

L glanced up briefly to see what Light was holding, and found himself looking right into Light's eyes. L sank further into his chair and stared at Light, unable to look away even if he wanted to. "Light," L murmured.

"You can trust me," Light said soothingly. "Why do you keep running from me?"

"I don't want to end up like my mother," L murmured drowsily. "She married a man from this town and look what happened to her. I can't get close to you. You're dangerous for me."

Light looked away, breaking the spell. "You're right. I am dangerous."

L's eyes widened. 'What do you mean?"

"It's exactly like you said. I'm from this town. We're safe, but the outsiders aren't. It's probably a good idea, L."

L nodded. "I'm only here until I turn eighteen. Then I'll go to college somewhere in the city and escape this curse."

"I thought you didn't believe in the curse," Light teased.

"My mother believed in it," L said simply. "It drove her mad. She tried to kill herself several times. I don't believe in the supernatural, but you do. I refuse to end up like my father. He had to be infected by her madness somehow. At the end, he was just as terrified as she was. They died together in a pool of blood."

Light shuddered. "So both your parents went crazy and killed themselves?"

"Killed each other," L said solemnly. "I refuse to share their fate. If madness runs in my family, I will not doom you to die with me. If it is a supernatural curse, you are from this town and marrying you will doom me. A relationship is out of the question."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about marrying you? I just want to be friends."

L shook his head. "Even that is out of the question, I fear. It would be too easy to be tempted."

Light was silent for the rest of the class period. As soon as the bell rang, L rose to leave. But Light wasn't giving up so easily.

"L," Light murmured, putting his arm around L's shoulder.

L tried to shrug him off. "I told you, it's not a good-"

L froze as Light's eyes bored into his. "Come with me," Light said softly.

L nodded. His eyes stayed focused on Light's face as they walked out of the classroom, Light's arm still over his shoulder.

As L slowly came back to himself, he realized that now they were walking down an unfamiliar street. His feet refused to stop, even as he decided that he didn't want to go wherever Light was leading him.

"Where are we?" L demanded.

Light was gazing off into the distance, purposefully not looking at L. "It's okay, we're just a block away from school."

"Why?" L pressed. "Is school done for the day?"

"No." Light smirked. "We're ditching."

L's eyes narrowed. "And why are you doing this? Are you attempting to get me in trouble because I refuse to be your friend?"

Light feigned innocence. "How could I possibly get you in trouble?"

"You're leading me somewhere," L muttered. "And you will get me hopelessly lost And then I will be unable to return."

Light rolled his eyes. "I'm here with you, you know. We came here together."

"Wrong. You dragged me here against my will. I don't know how you are doing it, Light. Every time I look at you, I'm suddenly telling you things I don't want to tell you or doing things I don't want to do. What are you doing to me?"

Light laughed easily. "Don't get crazy, L. It happens a lot, usually only with girls though. They start talking to me and pretty soon they're so absorbed in their conversation with me, that they don't notice that they're already at their next class until I tell them so."

L frowned. "I don't think that's quite the case."

"Oh, it is. I know it is. It's the curse of being attractive. Once you start staring at me, everything else becomes unimportant."

L scowled. "That sounds rather narcissistic."

"L, stop making me sound like a bad guy. I only wanted to show you around town."

"By ditching school," L muttered.

"I would have invited you to join me after school, but I doubt you would come. It has to be now."

L had nothing to say to that. It was true.

"Well, anyway, welcome to Grayville!" Light announced. "We are currently walking down Rocking Horse Lane. On your left is the Grayville Public Library."

L sighed. "Must you use the tour guide voice?"

"You have to use the tour guide voice!" an excited female voice squealed.

L whipped around to see Misa running up to them. Mikami followed behind at a slower pace.

Misa flung herself at Light. "Ooh, ditching school! This is so much fun."

"Why are you here?" Light muttered, trying vainly to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"We couldn't let you get in trouble all by yourself," Misa purred. "Why would Misa want to miss out on all the excitement?"

Light sighed. "Okay…let's continue."

"That's Misa's house right there!" Misa said excitedly, pointing at a yellow house with a basket of flowers on the porch. "Misa lives at 212 Rocking Horse Lane. Isn't it great how close Misa is to school and the library?"

"Yes, great," Light muttered through gritted teeth.

Misa launched herself next at Mikami. "You have to show L where you live too! And where Light lives!"

Mikami sighed. "Turn at the next corner and I'll show you."

The group walked around the corner. Mikami pointed at a small, dingy house with a dead lawn. "There it is. You happy?"

Misa looked at Mikami sadly. "Did all the flowers die?"

"I never had flowers," Mikami muttered. "I hate them anyway."

"But flowers are so pretty. How could you ever hate them?"

"Guys," Light growled. "We're showing L around the town, not arguing about flowers, okay?"

"Okay," Misa responded perkily.

Mikami sighed heavily. "We don't need to take L everywhere. That'll take too long. He just needs to know the main points. There are four main roads in this town, Wilderness Road, Tripert's Pass, Blinkert's Pass, and Springer Street. Everything else is houses."

"High school, the police station, and the grocery store are all on Wilderness Road," Light continued. "The doctor's office, the junior high, and the elementary school are all on Springer Street. Tripert and Blinkert lead out of town."

"We are not giving L a tour anymore?" Misa asked sadly.

Light sighed. "We'll take L past my house and then send him on home. We don't want to keep him out all day or old man Ryuuzaki might worry."

The group walked on down Mikami's street until it turned onto Crystal Creel Court.

"This is a dead-" Light coughed delicately. "A dead end."

"A cul-de-sac?" L asked.

"Well, it used to be a longer street, but the houses down at one side of the street were all burned in a fire several years ago so they blocked it off. Halfway up the road, it turns onto Apple Alley Way. That's my street. Matsuda lives right next door. I live halfway down the street on the right side. And from Apple Alley, we can get back to Wilderness Road."

"I see," L murmured.

Misa led the way as they turned onto Apple Alley Way. "Light's house is all pretty," she chirped. "He's got a garden in his backyard. My kitty likes to visit his house and play in the garden."

Light pointed out his house. The lawn was neatly trimmed and the paint on the white fence surrounding the backyard looked fresh. There were no flowers on the front porch, but there was a bench.

"My folks like to sit outside when the evenings are nice and just look at the stars," Light explained. "Matsuda's family lives right next door. They've got a bench too. So sometimes our families sit outside together and talk."

"How neighborly," L muttered.

Light frowned. "And you live way on top of that hill. Old man Ryuuzaki never liked neighbors. I don't know why he'd want to live up there all by himself. And he wanted to keep the old dirt road. Your house is the only house on that hill, and that road is the only one that leads up there. It must suck having to walk down that hill every day to get to school."

"It's fine," L murmured. "If my grandfather wishes to be isolated, he is entitled to his isolation. If he also does not wish to have modern conveniences, he is entitled to his old ways as well."

"No television?" Misa wailed. "How does L live like that?"

"He has an old set. And he has really old wiring for the lights. They flicker a lot."

Misa shuddered. "Spooky. Misa would rather live in town where she can have pretty flowers and lights that actually work."

L smiled tentatively. "Yes, it would be nice to have working electronics. But it is a temporary situation. Once I move out, I'll find some place with electricity."

"You could move in with me," Light suggested.

L shook his head. "No, that will not be necessary."

The group reached Wilderness Road and they stopped at the spot where Hilltop Trail veered off from the main road and ended in a dirt trail.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Light said with a quick grin.

Misa flung herself at L. "Misa shall miss you! L better be careful in that spooky old house without lights. Misa doesn't want to hear of L getting hurt walking around in the dark."

"I'll be careful," L promised. "I'll see you tomorrow, Misa."

Mikami pried Misa off of L and the trio headed back towards their houses, leaving L to climb the hill alone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now we'll start getting to a little bit of the action part. Hooray for mysterious circumstances. Oh, by the way…I plan on having Mello on here a little later. I'm not name-dropping just to tease you. He will show up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…I really wish I did. I'm just copying other people's people though.

Once L arrived home, he briefly looked in at Watari's workshop to see if his grandfather had been worried.

Watari was busy painting a cuckoo clock, but he smiled at L and set the paint aside. "Ah, there you are. Did you stay after school?"

"Light was showing me around town," L murmured.

Watari nodded. "He's a good boy. He's the police chief's son and the senior class president. It was nice of him to walk you to school too."

L frowned, as if just realizing that. "Yes…he is overly helpful."

"I'm sure it's part of his job to help the new kids fit in at school. Every year he's on the welcoming committee for incoming students and he gives them a tour of the campus. He doesn't get to do that too often anymore. The last time anybody moved here was over three years ago. Word must be getting out."

L sighed. "I see." L headed back into the house. He grabbed a chocolate chip cookie on his way to his bedroom.

L set out his school books on the tiny desk Watari had put in for him to do his schoolwork. L lamented the fact that he did not know the homework assigned to his after lunch classes. Hopefully, he could make it up.

After his schoolwork was done, L began budgeting his tiny stash of allowance money for necessities he would need. A flashlight was the first thing on the list. A computer would be nice, but L didn't have the money, and he doubted Watari had the necessary equipment to hook a computer up to the internet. Since a computer was out of question, L decided to devote the remainder of his money to buying snack foods. He was lucky that Watari had chocolate chip cookies in the house, but cookies alone would not suffice. L needed candy and little snack packs of cookies.

L headed into the kitchen and began poking around the fridge and pantry. Watari had lots of fruits and vegetables in the fridge, and microwave dinners in the freezer. The pantry was rather small, but stuffed with jars of jam, boxes of crackers, and tins of coffee.

L sighed. If he was to survive at Watari's help, he would need to buy a lot more sweets. The cookies were good for breakfast, the jam was good for sandwiches, but L really didn't want to eat frozen dinners every day. The first night at Watari's, L hadn't even eaten dinner. He had taken a couple of cookies up to his room and had eaten them while he did his schoolwork. L was glad he had.

L wrote down a list of foods he needed to snack on to survive, and possible options for dinners. Anything that included something sweet was good for him. It would just depend on his budget. L got a glass of water and then headed to bed.

That night, L again dreamed of Light. This time, Light was tied to a chair with several heavy ropes and his hands were handcuffed. "I'm dangerous," Light warned. "You should stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you."

L woke with a groan. "What is it about Light that is causing these strange dreams?" L muttered. He rolled out of bed and looked into his closet. Well, Light was right. There really wasn't much to choose from.

"Why am I still thinking about Light?" L asked himself. He grabbed a sweater and a pair of jeans and got dressed for school.

When he walked into the kitchen, he half expected Light to be waiting there for him again, but he wasn't. There was only Watari, finishing his cup of coffee.

L grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and noticed sadly that they had almost run out. He would have to add cookies to his list. Speaking of his list…where had it gone? L looked around discreetly. No, it was missing. Well…he would have to make a new list anyway taking the price of cookies into account. But perhaps it was wise to make his budget after he had visited the grocery store.

"Have a good day at school," Watari muttered, walking off to his workshop.

L shouldered his backpack and began heading down the hill to school. He tried not to think about Light. Light wasn't obligated to walk him to school every day.

L tried to forget about Light as he entered his first class. Unfortunately, with such easy classes, his mind tended to wander. L was glad when the bell rang for second period.

As L headed down the hall to second period, he heard an unmistakable voice from around the corner.

"I don't care, Matsuda!' Light growled. "He's all alone, no family. No one will miss him. I won't get caught. I just have to do something to that kid."

"But it's too risky," Matsuda protested. "I thought we were going to go to college together. What's going to happen if you get in trouble?"

"Nothing will happen," Light insisted. "Why would anyone suspect me?"

As Light and Matsuda turned the corner, Light gave L a heated glare. L shrank back as the duo brushed past him. Light made a slight noise of disgust and deliberately turned his head away.

L slowly made his way to second period, wondering what he had just heard. It sounded like Light was proposing to murder someone.

By the time lunch had rolled around, L's stomach was in a knot. He wasn't even sure he wanted to see Light anymore. But he slowly headed towards Light's table. He noticed that Light wasn't there yet, but all of his friends were. They were all hunched over the table, whispering to each other.

"Hi," L said quietly.

Matsuda jerked out of the huddle, guilt written across his face. "Uh, h-hi, L. I didn't hear you walk up."

Misa also looked up at him guiltily. "L! How…wonderful to see you. Would you like to…sit down?"

"No thank you," L said stiffly. He could tell that they were just talking about him and he didn't want to sit with people who would talk about him behind his back.

Misa looked relieved. "Well, if you want to go sit by yourself, Misa will respect you privacy."

L headed off to his tree, noticing how they immediately huddled up again as soon as he was gone. It figured. He should have known it wouldn't last. They were just trying to gain his friendship while he was new. But now the novelty had faded away and they were probably discussing how weird they thought he was.

L munched his jelly sandwich. It was hard to see Light's friends rejecting him after how they had showed him around town the day before. It was such a sudden shift in behavior. L had hoped that his popularity with Light's group might last through at least the first week. It was unfortunate that-

"Hey, L?"

L looked up from his sandwich. Mikami was standing in front of him, looking worried.

"Yes, Mikami?" L asked icily.

"Have you seen Light?"

"No, isn't he with you?" L squinted over at the table. Light was absent from his spot next to Matsuda.

"No, he's not with us," Mikami said curtly. "I thought he would be with you since he's been spending so much time with you lately."

"Well, he isn't here, as you can obviously see."

Mikami sighed. "I haven't seen him all day. I wonder if he's ditching again."

L thought back to third period Calculus. Light had been there, but he hadn't made an attempt to sit next to L. But then again, L hadn't made an attempt to sit next to him either after the incident in the hallway.

"Matsuda and Light were discussing something in the hallway," L said slowly. "Something about hurting someone. Perhaps Light has done whatever it is and has been suspended from school."

Mikami shifted uneasily. "Oh…that. Well, I think Light was thinking about fighting this little freshman creep from the journalism club. I wouldn't worry too much about Light getting in trouble over it."

"I see," L murmured.

Misa headed across the grass. "Mikami, has he seen Light?"

"No," Mikami sighed. "It looks like Matsuda was the last person to have seen him."

Misa pouted. "He didn't say anything to Matsuda about ditching. That isn't fair."

"He didn't say anything to me yesterday either," Matsuda said gloomily.

"So, was he talking to you about fighting that Mello kid?" Mikami asked Matsuda. "L said something about Light being in trouble."

Matsuda looked frightened. "N-no, Light didn't fight him."

Mikami looked exasperated. "But was he going to fight him?"

Matsuda looked uncertainly between L and Mikami.

"I overheard Light talking to you in the hallway,' L murmured. "He sounded very angry at someone. I am wondering if he got into a fight with this person and is now in trouble."

Matsuda licked his lips nervously. "Light won't do that. H-he's just talking about it. He's not going to do anything."

Mikami threw up his hands in disgust. "Then we have no idea where Light is. Just great. Come on, Matsuda. Let's go look for him."

As Mikami stormed off with Matsuda, Misa looked at L hesitantly. "He'll come around," she said quietly as she walked away to follow them.

Light was absent from chemistry class. L assumed that Light was gone for the day. He had probably left right after calculus.

In fifth period, L approached his teacher to ask for yesterday's assignment. "Mrs. Badger? Yesterday, I-"

"Oh, are you feeling better today?" she asked earnestly. "I was so sorry to hear of it."

"Umm, yes, I'm fine," L said, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, I bet you wondered how I knew." She smiled pleasantly. "Light came by earlier and told me you had food poisoning. It was so nice of him to make sure you got home safely. I hope you didn't have lunch from the cafeteria. It would be awful if the cafeteria caused it."

"Umm…no, I bring my own lunch. I probably just let the lunch meat sit out too long."

As L returned to his seat with yesterday's work, he was even more mystified by Light's behavior.

In sixth period, L had P.E. with Matsuda. "Light's back," Matsuda whispered to L as they took their places on the badminton court.

'Where did he go?" L whispered back.

"It's up to him to tell you," Matsuda said softly. "He's been wrestling with a lot of personal issues lately. I don't want to gossip about him. It's up to him."

L was put through the paces dodging Matsuda's wild badminton swings for the whole hour of P. E. Matsuda again apologized profusely and followed L all the way from the locker room out to the front gates of school.

L was startled to see Light standing there, waiting for him. Light glared at Matsuda angrily and Matsuda said good-bye quickly and scampered off.

"I'll walk you home," Light said curtly. He started walking off briskly, leaving L to follow after him.

"Light?" L asked hesitantly. "Where were you earlier?"

"None of your business," Light snapped.

"Well, your friends were really worried about you."

Light snorted. "Matsuda, I bet. He can't stop worrying about me for even a second. He's like my mother!"

L edged away from Light. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to walk me home, don't. I don't need anyone pretending to be my friend when they don't even like me."

Light whirled around. "Is that what you think?"

L sighed. "You're obviously mad at me. I don't know what I did to make you so angry, but I apologize for whatever it is. Now, please give yourself some time to cool off."

Light groaned. "It's not what you think it is. I'm not mad at you. I wasn't trying to avoid you."

"Then what were you doing? Why are you in such a bad mood today?"

Light clenched his jaw. "This doesn't concern you. There are things going on that you'll never understand. You have your secrets and I have mine. Come on, let's go home."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Light walked with L all the way up the hill, to Watari's doorstop. "I'll see you tomorrow," Light said abruptly. He turned back to head down the hill.

L walked inside, trying to make sense of the day. He settled onto the couch.

"L?" Watari called from inside the work room. "Was Light with you?"

"Yes,' L called back.

"His father just called. He wants Light to go meet him at the police station."

L ran out the door to go tell Light to go straight to the police station instead of going home. "Light?" L called. "Light? Your dad just called and-"

L frowned. He didn't see Light anywhere, just the dirt path ahead of him. "No one can run that fast," L muttered. He squinted, looking all the way down the patch for Light's figure at the bottom of the hill, but still saw nothing. As L headed back inside, he pondered the mystery that was Light Yagami.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Trust me, all you Twilight haters out there…this isn't going to be exactly like the book. So, in the immortal words of Hector, 'Don't get crazy". Really, relax. I'm up for any takers on what you think all of Light's posse and all of Mello's posse is. ^^ And yes, not everybody is a vampire…or a werewolf. It's gonna be exciting and different. Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…but it would be nice. It would really be nice.

L was really starting to wonder who or what Light really was. He didn't believe in the supernatural, but unless a logical explanation could be found for Light's disappearing act, L was tempted to believe that Light had simply vanished off the face of the earth.

L was still shaken as he sat down to dinner with Watari. It was one of L's favorite meals: strawberry cheesecake with a glass of chocolate milk. Watari had taken his list and actually bought all the things L wanted. L was touched. Most grown-ups refused to buy him sugar, but Watari had said nothing about L eating too much sweets.

"L? Is something wrong? You look a little worried."

L shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Is the schoolwork too much for you? If you need help on a project, I'm sure Light will be willing to help you."

L flinched at Light's name. 'No…I'm fine."

'Well, if you say so. I'm going back to the workshop. Let me know if you need anything."

L headed off to his bedroom. Watari had left his new flashlight sitting on top of L's bed. L felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. Perfect.

A few hours later, L was curled up on his bed, reading. Watari had left a trunk full of his father's old school books under his bed, along with a few novels and mystery stories his father had once read. L was enjoying being able to stay up late again.

L was surprised that his father had so many mystery, science fiction, and horror stories. There was so much gratuitous violence in each story. It made L shudder.

L picked up another mystery novel and thumbed through it. There were several pictures of damsels being kidnapped and the hero fighting the bad guy.

"Ugh," L muttered. "This is really cheesy. 'And then the wind started to howl and the tree branches began to scrape menacingly against the window.' Boy, this stuff is really-"

L froze as the wind began to beat against his window. He slowly lifted the flashlight and aimed it at the window. A tree outside was swaying in the wind.

"Just a coincidence," L muttered to himself. "Just stay calm. Don't freak out."

L winced as a tree branch scraped across his window.

'It's just a wind storm," L whispered. "This is a completely natural phenomenon. This isn't like you, L. It's not like you to get so bent out of shape over these things. You're beginning to act like all the superstitious tourists."

L tensed as the wind began to sound like someone screaming. "That's it. You're going to bed. No more staying up late and reading horror stories."

L shut off the flashlight and crawled up the covers. He pulled the blankets up over his head to block out the sound of the wind.

When L woke up in the morning, he felt extremely hot and he could barely breathe. He threw off his covers in one fluid motion, only to wish he could throw them right back on.

"Light! What are you doing in my bedroom?" L demanded.

Light shrugged. "I'm walking you to school."

"Can't you at least wait in the kitchen like last time? I have to get dressed."

"Okay," Light muttered. "You better make this fast."

L quickly changed into his school clothes and rushed out of his bedroom. Light was sitting in the kitchen, tapping his hand impatiently on the kitchen counter. He stood as soon as L entered the room and grabbed L's hand. "Let's go."

'Watari, I'm going to school now!" L called.

"Have fun," Watari answered back.

"What's the rush?' L complained, as Light started pulling him by the hand out the door.

"I have to be there early," Light hissed. "I can't be late."

"Light, I don't need to be at school so early."

"You do. I have to walk you to school."

L tried to pull his hand away. "No, you don't. I'm perfectly fine with walking there all by myself."

"How did you sleep last night?"

L was caught off guard. "I slept fine, thank you."

"No, you didn't. You look exhausted. The curse is getting to you."

"There is no curse," L insisted. "I just stayed up too late. And then you had to go and wake me up half an hour earlier than I need to be up."

Light ignored him. "You'll manage even with little sleep, won't you? Your classes are easy."

L frowned. 'Well, I suppose they are. There are no advanced classes here."

Light nodded. "Good. You're lucky you lived in Japan for a year. Even fourth year Japanese should be easy for you."

L frowned. 'How do you know what classes I'm taking?"

'Matsuda. He works in the office, remember?"

"Oh. But, really, Light. You don't need to walk me to school everyday. I'm fine."

Light released L's arm. 'We're here. I'm going to help make copies for the teachers. You stay safe, okay? I'll see you at lunch."

L sighed heavily and sat down on one of the lunch benches. There were very few people in school so early. He pulled out his English textbook and began reading ahead.

"Hi there. You're the new kid, right?"

L glanced behind him. Three freshman boys were standing there. One was a blonde in a black leather jacket, one was a redhead with a striped shirt, and the third was a pale boy with white hair and baggy white clothes.

The blonde held out his hand. 'Hi, I'm Mello. I'm part of the journalism club. We'd like to take your picture for the school paper. A new student is a big headline, you know."

L frowned. So this was Mello. He didn't look hurt at all. He was relieved.

The redhead held out his hand too. "I'm Matt. I'm in photography. I'm really good at it."

Mello snorted. "Yeah right. You just take pictures of cars."

Matt scowled. "You're just jealous I never take a picture of your car. It's not my fault it's a heap of scrap.'

L rolled his eyes. "I'm going to leave now."

"No, no!" Mello shouted. 'You can't leave until we write the story about you. It's really important."

L sighed wearily. 'Fine."

Mello grinned. 'Near's going to interview you. Right, Near?"

Near didn't respond. He looked down at an action figure that looked strangely like Mello.

Mello elbowed Near in the side. "Near," he hissed.

Near glanced up, his large, dark eyes met L's. 'You're in terrible danger,' Near said quietly. He turned and began walking away.

"What the hell was that?' Matt muttered.

"Tch. Just ignore him,' Mello growled. "Giving an interview isn't dangerous. We shouldn't have brought him anyway. He hates to talk to people."

Mello sat down on the bench across from L and leaned across the table eagerly. 'So, where are you from?"

"Japan," L said quietly.

"Ooh, a foreign student. Write that down, Matty."

"Me?" Matt protested. "I'm just supposed to take his picture. Why are you making me do all the work?"

'I didn't bring anything to write with, ass clown!"

"It's not my job to bring writing supplies."

'It's not my job either. Near was supposed to do it."

L sighed. "Perhaps you better come back later. I'm going to first period." L left the two freshmen behind, plotting Near's demise.

L breezed through his first two classes, English and Japanese. Third period was also a breeze, but L was feeling rather sleepy. He wanted to lie down and put his feet out on the vacant seat next to him. L's mind reminded him that there shouldn't be a vacant seat. L looked around the class briefly and realized that Light was missing. Again.

L headed off to lunch, walking by the lunch tables as he made his way to his usual spot by the tree. Mikami grabbed the back of L's shirt as he walked by. 'No, you're staying right here,' Mikami growled. "Light's going to want to see you and we want to see Light."

L shrugged. "I don't know if Light is going to join us. He wasn't here in third period."

"He wasn't in first period either," Matsuda said quietly. "He said he'd come today, but I haven't seen him."

"Light Yagami, senior class president…ditching school?" Mello got up from his table and raced over with a clipboard. Matt followed close behind.

"Shut up, Mello," Mikami growled. "He's not ditching. We just haven't seen him."

"Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late. I was just over at the dentist." Light's cheery smile quickly evaporated when he saw Mello. "Get lost, twerp. We want to eat our lunch in peace."

"I'm trying to interview people for the school paper," Mello growled. "Don't you want to be in the paper?"

"No," Light snarled. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Mello spat. "I'm talking to the new kid."

'He doesn't want to be interviewed either. Get that camera out of my face!" Light shoved Matt aside. 'Come on, L. Let's go find someplace private to talk." He grabbed L's hand and dragged him under the tree.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay, another chapter. I'll try really hard to update regularly, guys. I'm really motivated to work on this story right now. The only problem is that I can't upload from my own computer. I'll try really hard to sneak onto my dad's computer as often as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…and it's a shame. I really like them.

L frowned thoughtfully as Light sat down under the tree, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really dislike Mello, don't you?"

Light snorted. "It's obvious, isn't it? He keeps trying to print trash about me to make me look bad. I hate that. And I hate having my picture taken."

L nodded solemnly. "I have heard that you wanted to fight him."

Light rolled his eyes. "Don't be crazy. I don't want to get kicked out of school over Mello. It's not worth my time. I don't hate him that much to sacrifice my education.'

"Well, that seems reasonable," L murmured.

"Just sit down with me," Light urged. 'I'm not leaving until that creep goes away. I can stay here the whole lunch period if I need to. It gives us time to talk."

L blinked. "What are we talking about?"

Light tugged on L's arm. 'Will you just sit down and hear me out?"

L reluctantly lowered himself onto the grass.

Light smiled. "Good. I'm glad you're willing to stay with me. I don't know what I would do without you."

L frowned. "You haven't even known me a week. You don't know me well enough to be helpless without me."

Light smiled. "Ah, but it feels like I've known you forever. You're so fascinating to me, L. You've got so many secrets. You don't trust anyone, not even me. Usually, everyone melts around me. But my charm doesn't work on you."

L sighed. "I think it works too well. No one else has been able to make me blindly follow them as they ditch school."

Light grinned. "We cancel each other out. My irresistible charm and your impenetrable fortress of solitude."

L frowned. "I wouldn't say that we are tied. I don't what skill it is that you possess that gives you control over me, but I don't like it. I don't like losing my free will."

Light shrugged and stretched luxuriously. "It doesn't just work on you. It works on everyone. You're the only one that has complained so far."

L eyed him critically. "I'm the only one who finds it unsettling to suddenly lose control of my mind whenever I look at you?"

"Yep."

L shook his head. "Everyone here must be an idiot."

"L, it's not as bad as you make it seem. If you just look at me, you don't lose yourself. I'm not that good. You can look at me when you're talking to me. You just can't look too deeply."

L frowned. 'So you're saying I bring it upon myself?"

"Not always. When we took you out on the tour of the town, I had to do part of the work. If I really wanted to charm you, you'd just look into my eyes and I would sort of will it to happen as if you had looked too deeply."

"That's still unbelievably strange that you can actually do that to people."

Light shrugged. "Maybe I was born to be a hypnotist. But you shouldn't call me weird. You're the one that eats cookies all day long."

"Eating cookies is perfectly normal behavior," L said indignantly.

"Yeah, it's okay to eat cookies, but eventually you have to pay the price for all those calories. I don't get how you can stay so stick thin and still eat whatever you want."

L smiled thinly. "It's a gift, I suppose."

Matsuda jogged across the grass and stuck his head down under the tree. "Mello's gone," he hissed. "You guys can come back now."'

"Oh good," Light said cheerfully. He stood and offered L a hand to help him to his feet.

Light slid into his spot between Matsuda and Mikami. L sat across from him.

"How nice of you to join us," Mikami muttered.

"How nice of you to scare Mello away for me," Light murmured. "Did you have to threaten him?"

Mikami grinned. "Nah, Misa took care of it."

Misa sniffed disdainfully. "Misa just yelled at them and told them to quit being annoying. Misa doesn't know why they are so scared of her, but they ran away."

Light laughed. "Good job, Misa."

Misa beamed. "Misa is happy to help Light." She elbowed L in the side. "Isn't L glad that those meanies are gone?"

"Hmn?" L asked, his gaze fixed on Light. Light smirked victoriously.

Misa scowled and kicked Light in the shins.

"Ouch!" Light yelped, scowling at Misa. "That hurt!"

L blinked and shook his head. "I see what you mean, Light. I could feel the change this time, how it intensified when you were concentrating on me."

"Light, are you really going to tell him all of your secrets?" Mikami complained.

Light smiled. "Not all of them. If he wants to know all my secrets, he's going to have to tell me all of his."

'Absolutely not," L said firmly.

"Well, there you have it." Light shrugged and began unwrapping his lunch.

L pulled his lunch out of the brown paper sack and set it down on the table.

Light frowned. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich again?"

"No, just jelly."

Light rolled his eyes. "And M&Ms. You sure eat a lot of junk food."

"I am entitled to eat what I want," L said stiffly. "You are not my mother."

"Okay, okay. Just chill."

Matsuda poked at a tomato on top of his salad wistfully. "I wish I could eat like you, L. I'm on a diet." He gingerly took a bite of tomato. "Ugh, sour."

"You may have an M&M if you wish," L offered.

Matsuda's eyes lit up. "Ooh, can I really? Can I have a red one?"

"Matsuda, don't be picky," Light admonished.

"It is quite all right," L assured Light. "I know they are all supposed to taste the same, but I have a preference for the blue ones. Matsuda can have a red one if he wishes." L held out a red M&M to Matsuda.

Matsuda beamed. "Thanks, L."

Mikami sighed and began eating his hot dog from the cafeteria. A long period of silence stretched out as everyone else followed suit and ate their lunches.

Light smiled sadly as the bell rang. "Okay, guys. I'll see you later. L and I are off to chemistry." He stood and waited for L to follow after him.

"Oh, are you actually coming to class now?" L asked.

Light scowled. "I had a dentist's appointment this morning. It's not my fault."

"A dentist's appointment does not take up three class periods," L said stiffly.

"I had teeth pulled. I wanted to wait until the numbness wore off."

"Please do not lie to me," L said sternly. "It is Light's business if he wants to skip school. I could care less why he doesn't want to attend class. But please do not try to make up silly excuses. It only makes me think less of you."

Light sighed. "If only you knew, L."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I can't. You won't tell me your secrets, so why should I share mine?"

L pursed his lips and turned away from Light.

Through chemistry class, L was uncommunicative. He only said anything to Light when he needed Light to do something for the experiment. Light made a show out of being uncooperative and only reluctantly helped L out at all.

L got up from his seat as soon as the bell rang and headed straight for the door without giving Light a second glance. Light stayed behind to talk to Mr. Newton. As L headed out the door, he could hear Light hiss, "I want to change lab partners."

L was in a foul mood for fifth and sixth period. As he left sixth period, he saw Light standing by the gate, waiting to walk him home. L ignored him and tried to walk by. Light grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me," L hissed.

"No, you're coming with me," Light insisted.

L tried to yank his arm out of Light's grip. "I don't want to go with you. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not," Light growled. His face was contorted with fury. His lips were twisted into a snarl and his teeth were bared. He looked almost like a wild animal.

"Where are we going?" L demanded, as Light began dragging him down the street.

"Somewhere where you'll be safe."

L barked out a laugh. "So you're kidnapping me for my own safety?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Light said firmly. "You don't know anything that goes on around here. It's dangerous, too dangerous for you to walk home by yourself."

"And what exactly is out there that's so deadly?"

Light shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll just tell you now that this town has secrets and some people want them hidden so badly that they're willing to kill over them."

L frowned. "Why are you putting yourself at risk over me?"

Light was taken off guard. "Because I-because I care about you. Really, L. Don't be concerned about me. They're not going to go after me. I live here. You, on the other hand…"

L shuddered. "Light, are you being honest or is this another one of your crazy stories?"

"I'm not making anything up," Light growled. "I'm trying to protect you."

"Is this about that silly curse again?" L complained.

'This is serious," Light snapped. "The curse is real. If you're going to live in this town, you better start educating yourself. There's been one death already. I don't want to see another one. Cullen was a good kid. He was only around eight when he died. He was just a kid. But he was murdered."

"Light, are you honestly saying that ghosts murdered a little boy?"

"Not ghosts. Flesh and blood murderers. There are some people in this town that don't want any strangers moving in. They're downright hostile to any visitors from out of town and they don't like anyone moving in. They do whatever it takes to scare anyone out of that house. Just because you've moved in with Watari doesn't mean you're safe. There are still people that want you out of town as soon as possible. If scaring you away doesn't work, they'll try murder."

"Why would my presence be a threat to them?" L protested.

"You haven't lived in a small town before, L. We know everyone here. We're a close-knit community. Families have been living here for years. People are so used to knowing everyone here that it almost offends them to have someone they don't know invade their little town. It's strange, but true."

L blinked as he noticed the hill leading up to Watari's house. "Uh…thank you, Light. I'm sure I'll be fine from here."

"No," Light insisted. "I'm walking you to the door."

Light's paranoia was catching. L found himself jumping at the noise their shoes made as they turned onto the dirt path.

Light stopped on the front porch. "You can take it from here, L," Light said quietly, slowly backing up. "Remember, stay safe. I'll be here tomorrow morning to walk you to school."

L tried the doorknob and found that it was locked. He pulled out his key and began unlocking the door. "Thank you again for walking me home," he called over his shoulder.

"My pleasure," Light murmured.

L frowned. Light's voice sounded distant and strangely muffled. He glanced over his shoulder. Light was gone.

"How does he keep disappearing like that?" L muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay! I'm back with another chapter. I bought a huge book…like 1000 pages about vampire stuff. It's all very exciting. I'm on a big vampire kick right now. I really want to get to the part where there are actual vampires in the story…but that will have to wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own L…or Light. I wish I did….L's too awesome.

When L woke up the next morning, he cautiously pulled down the covers, half expecting Light to be sitting on his bed again. But there was no Light. L reminded himself again how unpredictable Light was. One day he showed up in the kitchen, the next day he didn't show up at all, and then he showed up in L's bedroom. L wondered vaguely if today Light would be standing on the porch waiting to ambush him as soon as he left the house.

L slipped out of bed and stretched luxuriously. He selected a new white sweater and jeans and reached down to pull off his pajama pants.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a voice murmured.

L whirled around, staring with shock as he noticed Light sitting calmly on his bed.

"How did you get in here?" L hissed.

Light shrugged. "I've been in here all the time." He grinned. "I was hiding under your bed. I was afraid I'd sneeze. It's so dusty under there."

L shrugged. "It used to be my dad's room. I suspect it hasn't been cleaned thoroughly since he left home. Now, will you turn around so I can get dressed or will you continue to gawk at me like some pervert?"

Light frowned. "That's not fair. If I really was a pervert, I'd let you strip and just watch you and not say a thing."

"Will you just turn around?" L hissed. "I need to get ready."

"Okay, okay," Light muttered. He obediently turned around.

L watched Light surreptitiously as he eased into his school clothes. "Okay, now I'm dressed," he announced.

Light turned back around. He surveyed L critically. "I still think you need to get some more clothes. You'll start to be known as Mr. White Sweater."

"I could care less what people think of my clothing. Now, I wish to go to school by myself. I am sick of your constant hovering."

Light sighed. "You were never this stubborn as a kid," he muttered under his breath.

L's eyes narrowed. 'What did you say?" he demanded.

Light winced at L's scorching glare. "Didn't I tell you that you visited town once as a child?"

"No, you neglected to mention that," L hissed.

Light shifted uncomfortably. 'Well, you were only about four or five. It's understandable that you don't remember."

"And why would you remember? We're the same age."

Light sighed. "Well, in this town, we're lucky to have a new family move in once a year. It's a big deal. But you've lived in so many different places that our town isn't significant to you."

"So, you knew me as a child. Is that why you are trying so desperately to be my friend?"

Light uneasily poked at a piece of carpeting with his toe. "We were friends back then. But then your parents were frightened off. I don't want you to leave again. I want to protect you this time."

"Light, please do not be motivated by a misplaced sense of heroics. It was not your fault that my family was frightened away thirteen years ago. You were just a child. But please, do not put yourself in harm's way for my sake. I could not stand to see you killed."

"L, believe me. They're not going to go after me."

"What if they're so determined to kill me that they'll kill you to get to me?"

"Do you honestly expect me to just sit here and watch you get killed?" Light growled.

"No, I expect you to find a way to deal with this that doesn't put you in harms' way. Can't we talk to the police?"

Light snickered. "The police won't get involved with this 'curse'. They don't do supernatural cases."

"But isn't it common knowledge that the townspeople are the real killers?"

Light shook his head. "No necessarily. Some people are very superstitious."

L sighed. "This is hopeless."

"I agree. That's why you should let me protect you until I figure out a way to get you accepted by the lunatic fringe."

"Light, that isn't necessary. I can walk to school by myself. It's broad daylight."

"But you don't understand that-"

Light paused at the quiet tap on the door.

"L? Light?" Watari inquired from outside the room. "Are you two still here? It's getting late."

L scowled at Light. "I'm coming!" he called to Watari.

L hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie. He glared at Light, who was flashing him a disapproving glance. "Stop following me," L hissed.

L headed out the door, looking over his shoulder once to make sure Light was not following him. So far so good. Maybe Light would follow him at a distance instead of trying to stay glued to his side.

L trudged down the hill until he came to the sidewalk. He glanced behind him again. Still no Light. If Light didn't start walking down the hill soon, he would be late. But that wasn't L's problem.

L had just made it to the school gates when he heard a voice call out, "Are you happy now?"

L squeaked in surprise as he saw Light leaning against one of the posts, his arms crossed over his chest. "Happy, L?" Light growled. "I didn't follow you."

"H-how did you…how did you do that?" L spluttered.

Light looked amused as he pushed forward off the post and wrapped an arm around L's shoulder. "It's my little secret."

L frowned. "I didn't even see you. If you can beat me here without me ever catching sight of you, perhaps you should try out for the athletics teams."

Light laughed. "Okay, okay. I took a shortcut. It's just so funny to see that amazed look on your face."

L let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, you certainly surprised me. I'll admit that. Now, if that shortcut is really as quick as you make it seem, you'll have to show me."

"Sorry. That I can't do."

L frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it's a secret."

L scowled. "Very well. If it keeps you from following me to school, I suppose I won't press the matter. But I have another question. Are you going to actually attend classes today?"

"Of course I will," Light said soothingly. "You don't need to worry if I'm not here. I have other people looking out for you while you're at school. You'll be safe, even if I'm not here."

"That's not exactly what I meant," L sighed. "I'm not worried that something would happen to me if you disappeared. I'm more worried about why you're disappearing and what you're doing that needs you to skip school."

"L, I love how you're so concerned for others, but you really need to be concerned with yourself. I'll see you in third period, okay?"

As Light headed off across campus, L was filled with an inexplicable feeling of uneasiness and loss.

Light appeared only briefly in third period. He took a seat across the room from L and made no attempt to talk to L, aside from flashing L a quick reassuring smile. Light spent the first few minutes of class engrossed in a deep conversation with the guy sitting beside him. However, a not was delivered summoning Light to the office and he disappeared for the rest of the period.

At lunch time, L headed over to the tables. Misa was sitting alone at the table, wearing her cheerleader outfit. Misa waved at L with a pom-pom. "L, come sit with Misa and keep her company."

L cautiously slid onto the bench next to Misa. "Uh, where are Mikami and Matusda?"

"They're getting lunch," Misa said cheerfully.

"Oh." L glanced over briefly at the long line and decided he had time to ask a quick question. "Misa, you've know Light for a long time, right?"

Misa nodded enthusiastically. "Misa and Light have known each other since we were little. Light is Misa's best friend!"

"So…does he always try to hound people to be his friend? I may not be an expert in friendships since I've never really had any friends, but I don't exactly think this is normal."

Misa hesitated and then leaned in closer to L. "Don't tell Light that Misa told you this, but Light likes you. He likes you a lot. Light doesn't like girls and he doesn't like most of the guys at school, but he likes you. L should feel really lucky."

L mulled it over. "Light is in love with me?"

Misa nodded vigorously. "Just don't tell anyone. It might ruin Light's reputation if someone finds out that Light doesn't like girls."

"I don't know why that's such a big deal. Light's a good person."

Misa sighed. "L is not used to living in a small town. Everyone knows everything about everybody else. Light doesn't want any scandals. No one else in town is gay so Light doesn't want to cause trouble."

"Oh."

'But Misa supports Light," Misa began earnestly. "Misa doesn't care who Light dates. She wants Light to be happy."

"Okay, Misa. That's good to know."

Misa's eyes lit up with excitement. "Misa will be so happy if Light and L get together. They'd make such a cute couple."

"Misa, would you stop trying to play match-maker?" Mikami complained, suddenly swooping down on the lunch table with a tray of food.

Misa scowled. "Mikami is just jealous that Light doesn't like you."

Mikami's eyes narrowed. "Hey, keep it down. Light told you not to tell anyone about him."

"Light will thank me later," Misa said cheerfully.

Mikami snorted. "If you dump something like that on L, you'll freak him out. Although, maybe that's a good thing. He doesn't seem nearly scared enough."

"Why is everyone in this town so paranoid?" L complained. "I haven't seen a single thing to suggest that anything untoward is going on, except dramatics from Light."

"Hey, don't talk about Light that way. He's not dramatic," Mikami insisted. "See, Misa? I told you not to tell him. Now L is going to think Light's a stereotypical gay. Light is not dramatic. Light is perfectly normal. I don't want you even thinking of stupid stuff like that."

"Mikami, Light is overly dramatic at times," L insisted. "He keeps acting like he has to save me from everything, like he's some prince or something.'

"Untrue," Mikami growled. "Light hates movies about princes and princesses. They're all a load of crap. Just because he's gay doesn't mean Light has to care about princesses and dresses and stuff like that."

L heard a delicate cough behind him. "Do I even want to know why I heard the words 'dress', 'Light' and 'princess' in the same sentence?"

Mikami was speechless as Light slid into his seat nest to Mikami.

Light turned his attention to L, a slightly amused smile on his face. "l? Would you care to fill me in? Are we involved in a plot to attack me and stuff me into a dress and humiliate me for your entertainment?"

L looked at Misa helplessly. "It's…not like that. Mikami just thought I might have the misperception that you were a little…feminine?"

Light's eyes narrowed with rage. "Mikami. Why would you do that?"

"I'm trying to help you," Mikami protested. "L thinks you're a drama queen."

"So what are you telling him to convince him otherwise?" Light snapped. "You're telling him that I might be gay, but I'm not the dress-wearing kind of gay? Is that what you call helping?"

Misa reached a hand across the table and put it over Light's. "Light, please don't be mad with Mikami. Misa didn't mean to-"

Light threw her hand off. "I'm sick of you guys, all of you," he snarled. "Every time I try to find happiness, you're getting in my way. I should have realized a long time ago that my kind is better off alone."

Misa rose to go after him but Mikami pulled her back. "You can't, Misa. You're not of 'his kind', remember? Matsuda can calm him down."

"But Matsuda isn't exactly 'his kind' either,' Misa protested.

"Yes he is," Mikami growled. "You know that all three of-wait, what kind are you talking about?"

Misa coughed delicately.

"_That_ kind?"

Misa nodded sagely.

"It's one of those issues?"

Misa nodded again.

"Aw, damn it." Mikami wearily rose to his feet and headed off after Light.

"I have no idea what you two were just talking about," L murmured. "I assume Mikami just admitted that he, Light, and Matsuda are all attracted to other males?"

Misa nodded. "Yeah, Matsuda takes after Light that way. It's one of the unfortunate aspects of-oh…wait, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"What are you talking about, Misa? What is this 'kind' that Light speaks of? He's not referring to being gay, I take it."

Misa shook her head. "Misa can't tell you. Misa already caused too much trouble already telling L things that she shouldn't. Misa really feels bad." Misa looked morosely down at her sandwich.

L reluctantly let the matter drop and they ate the rest of their lunch in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Haha, I love Matsuda. Well…in a platonic sort of way. He's hilarious. So I thought I would give him a little more time to be his clumsy self. And of course, I love L in a huggable way. I have a little L plushie that perches on the edge of my desk when I write. He's so cute.

Disclaimer: I don't own L…Light…or whoever else.

By the end of lunch, Light, Mikami, and Matsuda were still missing. L didn't really expect them to return, but it was still disappointing. The bell rang for fourth period and Misa heaved a huge sigh. "Misa is so sad that she has upset Light," Misa said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry it caused so much trouble, but I'm glad that you told me that Light is gay. It explains so much. I understand now why I felt so attracted to him. I thought at first I had become gay myself simply because Light is so attractive. But now I realize that I only thought that way because of how he could charm me with his glance. I wasn't falling in love with him. He was trying to make me think I had."

"Light is not a bad person," Misa said quietly. "Please do not think Light is bad just because he is gay."

"I don't," L assured her. "I've known of many people in the cities I've visited who were gay. That's not the issue. The problem is that he was trying to deceive me. He didn't want to just hope I would love him, but to manipulate me. I can't stand for that."

Light didn't show up for fourth period. He had assumed Light had gone home for the day, but as he left class, he saw Mikami and Light standing around the corner, arguing.

"Did you really think I would fall for you after all these years?" Light demanded. "I do like you, but you're not my type. You know that. Just because I don't love you doesn't mean you can keep messing up all my relationships. Just because I can't find happiness with you doesn't mean I shouldn't find it with someone else."

"But why would you even like that little freak?" Mikami demanded tearfully. "Why him? He's just…ugh."

"Mikami, you've known for a long time. When I was a little kid, I fell for L. I'm lucky he came back so I don't have to go searching for him."

"Light, he's not good enough for you."

"No one will ever be good enough for me in your eyes. You just have to let it go, Mikami. I let you chase everyone else away since I never really loved them, but I won't let you do that to L."

Mikami ran past L, not even seeming to see him. Light watched Mikami go and then slowly walked away in the opposite direction.

Matsuda had reappeared by sixth period. "Light wants me to take you home today," Matsuda whispered.

L frowned. "I don't want you to."

Matsuda wrung his hands. "I know I'm not Light, but I really have to. Light will be mad if I don't take you home."

"Do you have to do everything Light tells you to do?" L grumbled.

"Yes," Matsuda said earnestly. "I have to help protect you."

L frowned at him. "So, you think I'm going to be killed too?"

Matsuda looked uneasy. "Well, it's hard to say. Because you're a descendant of a townsperson, they might go easy on you. But then again, they didn't go easy on Noru…well…maybe they did. Maybe they just went after his wife and he moved to save her. Well, I have no idea." He looked apologetic.

L pursed his lips. He stayed quiet as the gym teacher began going over the rules for a new sport, tennis. L glanced at Matsuda out of the corner of his eye. If Matsuda was clumsy with a badminton racket, surely he would be just as bad with a tennis racket.

Sure enough, all the other kids quickly picked partners, leaving L with Matsuda. L sighed. This was not going to be good.

Matsuda seemed overjoyed to be paired with L again. He made up for his lack of skill with plenty of enthusiasm. It was hard to be mad at Matsuda's incompetence when he seemed to take such great joy in playing, even if he was no good.

After L changed out of his P.E. clothes, Matsuda followed L to the school gates. "L, I'm taking you home today," he reminded him.

"I know," L murmured.

"Well, then you need to come this way."

L turned and blinked at Matsuda. "But my house is this way."

"I know. But my car is this way." Matsuda pointed to a black car parked just around the corner.

"Oh, that's right. You have a vehicle."

Matsuda beamed. "I know. I'm one of the few people with cars here. It's such a small town that we don't really need to drive anywhere. But whenever we go out of town, we all use my car."

L inspected the sleek black car. "This looks rather new. Did you just buy it?"

Matsuda shook his head. "No, I won it in a contest. It's so exciting. I never win anything."

L smiled thinly and slid into the backseat of the car. The front seat was covered with books and papers and L didn't want to bother to move them.

Matsuda looked over his shoulder apologetically. "Sorry, L. I use my car like a locker."

"I do not mind sitting back here," L murmured.

"Uh…cool."

Matsuda fell silent as he turned down the street. After only a few minutes drive, he parked the car beside the dirt road leading up the hill. "Sorry, we'll have to walk from here."

"Did Light instruct you to follow me all the way to the door?"

Matsuda smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. I have to."

Matsuda trudged up the hill behind Light. He remained silent until they got to the door. "Okay, L. I'll see you tomorrow," Matsuda said softly. He backed away slowly.

L unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He looked back, half expecting Matsuda to have vanished. But Matsuda was actually walking down the hill, tripping over gopher holes. L shook his head sadly.

L wandered over to the fridge and cut himself a piece of cheesecake. He took it to his room and sat on the bed, browsing through an old book of his father's. L was struck with a sudden thought. He could go visit the town's library. Hopefully, they had a book about the town's haunted house.

L left a note on the counter for Watari and then headed off down the hill. The library looked like just another house. Luckily, there was a small sign on the lawn declaring, "Grayville Public Library". Right as L pushed the door of the library open, Misa flounced out of her house.

"L!" Misa called merrily. "Misa is so happy to see you. Misa will come with you."

L frowned. "You're happy to see me? After all the fighting going on today?"

Misa shrugged. "Misa does not hold L responsible. And it was probably good to finally clear up things between Light and Mikami."

L said nothing and simply walked into the library. It was a small place with a few bookshelves. Paper signs were taped to the wall to indicate the fiction and non-fiction sections.

L came upon a small table set in one corner of the room where people could read. A book was lying open on the table. L caught a highlighted sentence at the top of one of the pages, "The creature is well-known for its hypnotic gaze."

Misa snatched the book up before L could read any further. "Oh, thank you! I've been looking for this book everywhere. It's mine, not the library's." Misa flashed him the spine so L could see there was no library sticker on it. Misa beamed. "I come here all the time since it's just across the street and I always leave things here."

L eyes Misa suspiciously, but let the matter drop. He was too busy browsing through the shelves.

"What are you looking for?" Misa asked curiously.

"A book about that haunted house."

"Oh, that's in the local section." Misa led the way through the aisles to a small shelf on the back wall. There were about twenty books about Grayville and the surrounding area. Six of the books referenced the haunted house in the title, but only three were devoted exclusively to the happenings at the house.

L selected a book called _Ghosts of Grayville _and began to read it.The first chapter was dedicated to the construction of the house in the 1850s under the ownership of Mitchell Jaevis and his wife Patricia. The second chapter delved into the Jaevis family life, which included the disappearance of the young Maggie Jaevis in 1862 and the suicide of Bartholomew Jaevis in 1893.

As the 1900s rolled around, the Jaevis family became the Jeevas family. All but one of the original family had died out. Patrick Jeevas, the last remaining descendant of the founder, sold the house to another family in town and moved into a smaller home nearby, complaining of being haunted by his dead brother, Bartholomew.

The new owner experienced no ghost sightings. The house faded into normalcy until 1984 when a large fire broke out on the outskirts of town. The fire burned down several homes at the end of the block, but inexplicably, the fire stopped at the old Jeevas house. The new owner, Margaret Watts, died of a heart attack when she saw her house still standing and all the other homes reduced to ash.

After 1984, a series of city people moved in and moved right back out soon afterward. They had all complained of hearing strange noises at all hours of the night, moans and shrieks, and a woman's voice. Several of the tenants had seen ghostly apparitions and demonic children running through the house. The book featured one grainy photo of a girl of about six in a blood-spattered sundress with glowing green eyes standing in a darkened room.

L frowned and closed the book. He selected another book, titled _Killer House. _The first page showed a newspaper clipping with the details of Cullen Anderson's bloody death in 1987.

The book then went on to list all the residents of the house and describe the ghost experiences each had. L noted his father and mother listed in May of 1996, along with a "young son".

L nodded solemnly as he shut the book. So, it was all true. Some things still seemed a little suspicious, but now L knew what Light was talking about.

The third book, _The Hunt for the Grayville Ghost _was written by an expert, providing a logical explanation for all of the supernatural events. Cullen's death was dismissed as a murder by a deranged lunatic. The expert also dismissed the photo of the girl that had appeared in the other book as a hoax.

L sighed as he replaced the books.

Misa looked at him quizzically. "Don't you want to check anything out?"

L shook his head. "No, I have an excellent memory. I can recall everything I've ever read. I can even tell you what pages certain sentences appear on and I can quote you whole pages."

"So that means you don't have to study?"

L shook his head. "No. I can easily call up any math formulas I've learned or scientific principles. It has helped me quite a bit in learning new languages. I only need to see the translation once and I will remember that word forever."

"You're so lucky," Misa sighed. "Misa hates foreign languages. Misa chose to take Japanese Culture instead of Japanese. In Misa's class, all we do is learn about the history of Japan and try Japanese foods."

L shrugged. "I'm sure Misa has skills which I do not have. I would not be able to do cheerleading."

Misa giggled. "Aw, you're so nice. Bye, L. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Get home safely, okay? It's getting dark outside and Light would be mad if L got lost."

L nodded and watched Misa skip back inside her house. He plodded home slowly, enjoying the sunset. He didn't notice the figures standing in the shadows watching him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is where things start heating up. I know the first few chapters have been a little boring and mundane, but the action starts now! No, I don't mean kissing and stuff like that. I mean action as in…violence! Kissing can come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of course. It would be silly to assume that.

L was surprised the next morning when Light again showed up to his house as if nothing had happened.

"Light?" L asked cautiously. "Has yesterday been forgotten?"

Light shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't matter whether you know I'm gay or not. I know you can keep a secret."

L frowned. "I suppose Misa didn't tell you what we discussed during lunch."

Light tipped his head to one side. "She did. If you feel uncomfortable with my attentions, perhaps Matsuda can take you to school. I'm not leaving you alone."

L shook his head. "Mikami sort of let it slip that the three of you were gay."

Light smiled thinly. "Four."

L blinked in surprise. "Misa too?"

Light's smiled broadened. "No, you."

"Me?" L squeaked. "No, you've got it all wrong. This is a one-sided relationship. I don't have any feelings for you."

"That's not what you told Misa."

L scowled. "You must have misinterpreted what she said."

Light smiled. "We'll talk about it on the way. We don't want to be late."

L scowled as Light put his arm around his shoulder. "We should talk now, so no one overhears us."

Light grinned crookedly. "No one will hear us. I promise to keep my voice down." He ushered L out the front door.

"Okay, let's get this straight," L hissed. "You are gay and you have feelings for me. I will accept that. What I want you to accepts is that I don't have feelings for you and I probably never will."

Light laughed. "Oh, you will. I'm sure of it."

L's eyes narrowed. "Are you planning on forcing me to have feelings for you?"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"Yes, you are. If I hadn't known of your ability to charm people into doing whatever you want, I would have thought I was falling for you. But thankfully, I know better."

Light smirked. "Again, I can't make you do anything. All I can do is relax you. If I really could make you do whatever I wanted, you would have told me your name by now."

"Does my name really matter?'

Light shrugged. "It would be nice to know. The fact that you keep it hidden makes me curious. But it's not that important. I've asked you repeatedly and you won't tell me. Even charming you did no good. When I charmed you, you just told me that you couldn't tell me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" L asked frostily.

"It means I can't make you fall in love with me. I could make it more likely that you would, but I can't make it happen."

L's eyes narrowed. "So what you're saying is?'

"What I'm saying is that there's a chance you could fall for me. You're not in love with me, sure. But the thought of being with me doesn't completely repulse you. If you were homophobic, I would have no chance of course, even with my charm. But you're not, so I do."

"You're not making any sense," L muttered.

Light sighed. "I guess I can't expect you to understand. You haven't really experienced friendship or romance. Now I know what Mikami feels like, chasing after me."

"You and Mikami should get together. You have both been friends for several years, correct? You know each other well."

Light smiled sadly. "But that's not the basis for a romantic relationship. Mikami has been after me for years. I broke down and had a one-night stand with him. It didn't amount to anything. It was like having sex with your brother. It was awful. But Mikami is still trying, hoping that one day it will be different."

L looked startled. "You and Mikami have slept together?"

"That was awhile ago," Light said dismissively.

"But you're only eighteen."

Light snorted. "Only eighteen? Ha. You're still seventeen, right?"

L nodded.

"Well, you're too young to understand these things."

L frowned. "I turn eighteen in October. We are not that far apart in age."

Light smiled. "Are you sure?"

"We are close enough in age for you not to be treating me like a child," L said sternly.

"If only you knew, L. If only you-oh, here we are. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this conversation. At least, don't tell anyone outside our circle."

L nodded.

Light hurried off to talk to one of the teachers. L sat down on one of the benches near his first period class. A banner hung outside the building proclaimed, "New issue of Grayville Gazette out now!"

L sighed heavily. He could only imagine what Mello had decided to write about him since he really hadn't given him any information. L wondered vaguely whether he should decide to pick up a copy to check it out. The bell rang for first period before L could make up his mind.

In his first two classes, L noticed a few students reading the newspaper. None of them paid him any more attention than usual. L assumed that Mello had decided to wait until he could conduct a more thorough interview.

Third period was calculus with Light. Light also had a copy of the newspaper. As L walked into the classroom, Light shot him an amused glance and pointed to the paper. L sighed heavily and slid into the last vacant seat, a few seats from Light.

Calculus passed by quickly, but not quickly enough for L. The boy sitting beside him kept fidgeting and shooting him worried glances. It would be just his luck that Mello made him out to be some sort of serial killer or alien bent on world domination.

As the bell rang for class to be over, the boy beside L made a mad dash for the door. Light chuckled as he watched him go. "Dillon was always the gullible sort."

"How bad is it?" L groaned.

"Here, read for yourself." Light handed him the paper. "I'll see you at lunch. I forgot to pack myself a lunch so I'm buying today." Light waved goodbye and headed for the lunch line.

L slowly made his way to the table, reading as he walked. Mello had pasted a photo of L looking peeved in a corner of the front page along with the headline, "Mysterious New Student".

L groaned as he scanned the article. Mello had sensationalized L's lack of interview into a "dark, brooding silence". Mello had also apparently been into L's school files, explaining L's frequent moves as "being kicked out of schools all over the world". The article summed up with L's apparent immunity to the town curse, questioning whether L was a ghost himself.

L tossed the paper into a trash can disgustedly. "What a waste of ink."

L took his place at the table, noticing that Mikami was the only one there, his chin popped on one hand. "Uh, hello. Where are the others?"

Mikami looked rather irritated. "Light and Matsuda are buying lunch. Misa's class isn't out yet," he mumbled.

"Don't you usually buy lunch too?"

"Yes," Mikami growled.

"You're not eating anything?"

"No, my teeth hurt." Mikami put his hand against his cheek.

"Perhaps you should go visit the dentist," L suggested.

Mikami looked startled. "Uhh…yeah, maybe."

Misa skipped over happily. "Ohayo, L-kun." She giggled. "Misa learned that in class today. Maybe Misa is good at languages after all."

"Great," Mikami growled.

Misa frowned. "What's wrong with you? You're even grumpier than usual."

"He doesn't feel well," L supplied.

Misa cocked her head to one side. "Oh, but I thought-"

Misa was interrupted by Matsuda and Light returning from the lunch line with a tray of food. Matusda again had a salad topped with a cherry tomato. Light had a hot dog smothered with ketchup.

"Hi, guys," Light greeted them. "So, we happen to be in the presence of a ghostly serial killer, if you go by the Grayville Gazette."

Misa giggled. Mikami scowled. "Bunch of crap," he muttered, rubbing circles against his cheek.

Misa frowned at him. 'Mikami, I really think you ought to-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Mikami muttered darkly.

Matsuda beamed at L. "I know you're not an evil ghost. You're a friendly ghost."

"I'm not a ghost,' L insisted.

"You sure look like one," Mikami snapped.

Matsuda looked at Mikami out of the corner of one eye and then thought better of it. He leaned across the table. "So, L…..do you have any more candies so I can cheat on my diet?"

Mikami grabbed Matsuda's arm and shoved him back. "Get off the fucking table. You don't have to be right in his face to talk to him."

Matsuda scowled and rubbed at his arm. "Geez, your nails are sharp. You scratched me."

The second Matsuda took his hand off the bloody scratch on his arm, two things happened. First, Mikami lunged at Matsuda, snapping his teeth at him. Then Misa leaped over the table and tackled Mikami to the ground.

L stared in shock as Misa tried her best to pin the snarling Mikami to the ground. Light was there to help quickly and soon he hauled Mikami to his feet and began pulling him away for the table.

Mikami's teeth were still bared in an animalistic grimace and he was snarling and spitting like a mad dog. Light could barely hold him back.

"Mikami, you shouldn't be here in this condition," Light hissed. "Go home."

Mikami glared at the table one last time and finally allowed Light to lead him towards the exit.

"God, I hate it when he does that," Matsuda muttered.

Misa dusted off the knees of her jeans and slid back into the table. "I'm sorry, Matsuda. You always get the short end of the stick, don't you?"

Matsuda sighed. "Yeah. Maybe I should go to the nurse and have it cleaned up." He rose from his seat.

"What was that all about?" L asked in a small voice.

Matsuda hesitated and reluctantly sat back down. "You see…Mikami has this condition."

"Rabies?" L asked worriedly.

"No, no. Nothing like that. He's supposed to take…medicine for it. He shouldn't have come today without his medicine. If he doesn't take it, he gets really irritable and angry. If it's really bad, he'll start becoming violent, like today. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologize to me. He could have killed you, Matsuda."

Matsuda sighed. "No, he wouldn't do that. It's not as bad as it seems. I'm used to it by now."

"Used to it? You're used to your friend trying to rip you to shreds?"

"It's not as bad as it seems," Matsuda sighed. "If you knew what was really going on, you'd understand."

"But you're not going to tell me so I can understand, are you?" L replied frostily.

Matsuda shook his head. "Light said I can't tell you. It's personal. If Mikami wants to tell you, fine. But it's not nice to gossip about people behind their backs."

"Will he be back?"

"Mikami? No…probably not. Light might be back though. He didn't tell me to take you home so he'll probably come back to walk you home."

L sighed heavily. "Yes, he walks me home everyday, regardless of whether he is in class or not."

Light didn't show up for chemistry, but L was unconcerned. Even after Matsuda informed L that Light hadn't showed up for fifth period English class, L was still firmly convinced that Light would be there to walk him home.

As Matsuda followed L to the school gates, anxiously contemplating whether to take L home in Light's absence, Light made his entrance.

"L," Light hissed, looking angry. "I knew this was a bad idea. I knew you wouldn't be safe here."

L blinked at him. "You are referring to Mikami?"

"Not just Mikami. Mikami is the least of your worries." Hr grabbed L's hand. "I'm getting you out of here. I need to take you someplace safe. Matsuda, can I borrow your car?"

"Of course," Matsuda agreed instantly.

"Where are we going?" L demanded.

"You'll find out when we get there," Light said curtly. "I'm doing this for your own safety, L. I'll explain later, once you're out of danger."

Over L's protests, Light hauled him to the car and shoved him in the backseat.

Light leaned out the window. "Let old man Watari know I'm taking L with me for the weekend," Light instructed Matsuda.

Matsuda nodded solemnly.

Light rolled up the window and immediately peeled away from the curb at a high speed. L was suddenly very afraid.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I promise by the next chapter, everything will be a little clearer. I know many of you are anxious for stuff to get cleared up. I'm glad you stuck with this so far and I hope you won't be disappointed.

Disclaimer: L and Light…don't belong to me.

L nervously gripped the back of Light's seat as Light sped down the streets. 'Aren't you going a bit fast?"

"Not fast enough," Light growled, taking a curve at breakneck speed.

L was roughly thrown to the other side of the car. "Light, please take it easy. Traveling at these speeds isn't safe. We are likely to get killed if we end up in a collision."

"It takes two to make an accident," Light growled.

"No, not necessarily. It only takes one. Especially if the other party is a-whoa!" L paused to collect his bearings as he thudded against the other side of the car. "Especially if you run into a tree or building."

"I'll be careful," Light assured him. The tires screeched as Light made a quick turn onto the road heading out of town.

"Where are we going?" L asked worriedly.

"Someplace far away, where you'll be safe," Light said softly. Light suddenly stomped on the gas pedal, accelerating at an insane rate.

"Are you trying to kill me on the way there?" L protested loudly. "Slow down, Light."

Light ignored L's pleas and actually started driving faster. The road was just a blur to L's eyes. L could feel the G-force acceleration pressing him back into his seat. He started feeling dizzy and then he blacked out.

When L regained consciousness, he found himself lying on a small towel on the ground. As L sat up and looked around, he realized that he was lying in the mouth of a cave. Outside the cave, he could see a beautiful sunset. Inside the cave, it was dark, except for a faint glow of light deep in the cave.

As L watched, Light walked out from the bowels of the cave, holding an antique lantern. He hung it on a small outcropping of rock on the side of the cave close to L.

Light crouched down beside L. "Hi. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Any dizziness?"

L shook his head. "No, I'm fine now. I don't see how you could drive like that. I could barely see the road."

Light sighed. "Well, I'm just special I guess."

"And it didn't affect you at all? You didn't pass out?"

"No," Light said calmly. "As I've told you before, I'm fine with it. It doesn't bother me. I was perfectly safe driving the whole time. Maybe I should've driven a little slower for you, but I can handle the speed."

L frowned. "You really are strange."

Light shrugged. "If I don't drive fast, it would take forever to get all the way out here."

"So, where exactly are we?"

Light grinned. 'We've gone all the way across the coast. That's all you need to know."

L frowned. "We got out of school at three. It is now at least six. Forgive me if this is a silly question. Did you drive even faster after I passed out?"

Light's smile widened. "Yup. It is six right now. Three minutes after actually. But you're close."

L paled. "Do I dare ask at what speeds you were driving?"

Light shrugged. "Only at a hundred and fifty tops."

"Only a hundred and fifty?"

Light shrugged. "Last week I drove two-twenty."

"So…every time you wish to ditch class, you drive all the way out here?"

"Sometimes. It's my special place, you know?" Light indicated a shelf carved out of stone. "I come here a lot. It's special to me."

"How did you find this place?" L inquired.

Light smiled sadly. "I used to live here."

L blinked. "You used to live here? I thought you lived in Grayville all your life. If not, why are you not the target of vicious attacks? Not that I want you to be the target of vicious attacks. I just would like to know why I am being targeted specifically."

Light sighed and scratched the back of his head. "It's a long story. Probably the best explanation I have for you is that my parents both came from town and your father married a woman from outside of town, so you're not a pure-blooded Grayville citizen."

L nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. Your father is chief of police, right? I didn't know he used to live here…wherever here is. I assumed he lived in town all his life like everyone else."

Light hesitated briefly. "That's not the father I'm talking about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was adopted. My real father was not Soichiro Yagami, but Laird Hedricz. He belonged to a group of people that don't exactly live in town, but travel around the general area, like gypsies or other nomads. They lived right near town during the school year so their children could go to school, but during the summer, they would travel. Laird made friends with a girl from town, my mother. They eloped and ran off together. They camped out around this cave while I was young. But my mother died when I was barely a year old. My father followed soon after that. I was living here in this cave all by myself until someone found me. They traced me back to Grayville, but since I had no living relatives there, the Yagami family adopted me."

L nodded slowly. "It sounds plausible, but is it the truth?"

"Of course it's the truth," Light growled.

"Light, I'm afraid that most of the things you have told me are either lies or half-truths."

Light sighed. "There's no use telling you anything is there."

"No, there is no use in telling me lies."

Light frowned. "If you won't believe a thing I tell you, I need proof to back things up. I'll show you the one thing I can definitely prove to you." Light took L's hand and began pulling him further into the cave.

"Light, where are we going? We aren't wearing proper spelunking equipment?"

"There's no climbing at all, L. It's just a flat surface for a long ways. You'll be fine."

Light held up the lantern in front of him as he walked. "Since I come here a lot, I've started stashing stuff here. I usually keep all my special colognes here. I won't have to worry about anyone taking them if I put them far enough back so no one can see them from outside."

Light turned the corner and shone the light on another shelf carved out of the side of the cave. Three small bottles were settled on the shelf. Light smiled and picked up one of the bottles. "Misa made these for me. This one right here is Innocence, this one Mystery, and this one we call Casual."

"Such interesting names," L murmured. "I have yet to hear of any other cologne entitled Casual."

Light smiled. "These aren't like other colognes. I'll show you." He dabbed a bit onto the back of his hand. "Here, smell."

L leaned forward and inhaled, instantly feeling the same feeling as when he had first met Light, the feeling that Light was an angel.

"How did you do that?" L murmured.

"That's Innocence," Light said cheerfully. "And if I put some Mystery on my other hand." He dabbed a little bit more on his other hand and held it under L's nose.

L was stuck this time by the feeling that Light was holding back some deep dark secret.

"Misa made these for you? Is she assisting you in your plan to manipulate everyone?"

Light groaned. "Once again, I'm not manipulating anyone. Yes, these are not normal colognes. They give me a different vibe every time you see me. I can go from being preppy to being emo with just a bit of cologne. But that doesn't make anyone like me or dislike me. It's just like changing your clothes. If you like or dislike someone because they fit a certain category, then yes, maybe these colognes will make you like me. But you won't like the real me. You'll like one of my personas."

L shook his head sadly. "You are indeed a mysterious person whether you apply Mystery or not. Misa seems less mysterious than you, but I am beginning to doubt that."

Light grinned. "Misa's as straightforward as they come. There's nothing mysterious about her. If you were really paying attention, you would know exactly who she is by now. But, you're only seeing what you want to see. That's okay though. Most people are like that. Speaking of Misa, she made something for you. It's a bracelet that might help protect you from being killed."

"So, does this bracelet have magical powers?" L scoffed.

"No," Light said calmly. He rolled up his sleeve and showed off the bracelet around his own wrist. "All of us have these, all of us at our table at least. If you have one too, it might send the message that you've been accepted as part of the community. It may not do much for you, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to try and save you."

L sighed. "Light, I really don't get it. You keep reminding me that I am in danger all the time. I have yet to see one indication of danger."

Light shook his head sadly. "Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there. I have people looking out for you and they're seeing it happening. They hide their intentions from you pretty well, but we've caught them plotting your demise. I won't let it happen again."

"Light, I am tiring quickly of this whole charade. You're not telling me anything. What you are telling me is a carefully orchestrated web of lies designed so that I will be satisfied and not seek out the truth. It may work for other people, but it will not work for me."

Light sighed heavily. "L, you don't understand why I'm doing this. I can't tell you why. You have to trust me."

"I cannot trust anyone who will not be honest with me," L said firmly.

Light frowned. "I guess I have no choice. I'll have to tell you everything if I want you to survive."

'Yes," L said icily. 'That sounds like an excellent idea."

"I'll warn you, L, you might not believe me."

"Oh, I'm sure I will. After all, just about anything is more believable than the tales you've told me."

Light laughed darkly. "We'll see. When we get back on Monday, we'll meet after school to tell you everything. I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but I really want you to be safe. I'll make sacrifices for your safety. Now, I'll make us something to eat and we'll set up camp here for the night."

"Here?" L asked skeptically, looking around at the cold gray cave walls. "Won't it be a little chilly to sleep here?"

Light smiled warmly. "I've brought blankets and sleeping bags. We'll be fine. And if you get really cold, we can share body heat."

"No thank you," L said stiffly. 'I will be fine."

Light shrugged. "Suit yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, I know I said Light would reveal his secret in this chapter…well, I lied. I was planning on it…but then I got to writing the actual thing and the chapter got way too long. So, I am dividing it into two parts. This is part one. Part two is already written and will be uploaded in a few days.

Disclaimer: I don't own…anyone really.

When L woke up the next morning, it was pitch black all around him. He wasn't even sure if it was morning. He shifted and glanced around and still saw nothing.

"Good morning,' Light murmured.

L started at the unexpected sound. "Ah, good morning, Light. It is morning, right?"

Light chuckled and placed a hand on L's shoulder. "Of course it is."

L flinched. "Light, I can't see a thing in here."

"Well, I can," Light said proudly. "I've been awake long enough and my eyes have already adjusted to the dark. Besides, I know my way around this cave with my eyes closed."

"Wonderful," L drawled. "Since you know your way around so well, you might as well show me the way out."

"With pleasure," Light purred.

L felt Light's hand close around his and Light gently tugging him down the path to the cave's mouth. L followed blindly, trusting Light not to lead him into any obstacles.

As they rounded the corner, L saw the light filtering into the cave, the first rays of sunrise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Light asked quietly. He led L over to the cave mouth and sat down, patting the spot next to him.

L settled in next to Light and allowed Light to put his arm around his shoulder.

"L, we're going to get together after school on Monday and tell you everything," Light said softly.

"Why won't you tell me now?"

"Because you won't believe me," Light said firmly. "When I tell you that you're in danger, you don't believe it. Well, I'll find you proof." Light sighed heavily. "Just promise me one thing, L. After Monday, you might not think of me the same way ever again. I'll understand completely. Just promise me that you'll remember this weekend."

L frowned. "Sure, Light. I don't know exactly what you are planning to show me that will be this life changing, but I will make sure to remember spending the night in the cave."

Light smiled sadly. "I have hope for you, L. You're one of the select few that I'd even consider letting you in on all my secrets. I hope you can handle it. I really do."

L glanced at Light suspiciously. "Just what horrible secrets are you hiding?"

"You'll find out on Monday," Light said cheerfully.

L frowned. "Are you part of a gang? It's possible that you could be fighting against a rival gang within town."

Light rolled his eyes. "I'm not a gangster. You're way off. You probably wouldn't figure it out even if you guessed all day. But let's not start that. It'll spoil the weekend. I brought you out here to have fun. Now, we better get going."

L grumbled in protest as Light grabbed his arm and forcibly hauled him to his feet. "Where exactly are we going?" L growled.

"You'll see," Light said cheerfully. "I know all the sights to see near here. There's plenty for us to do."

"Where exactly is 'here'?" L muttered.

"California, of course. They've got lots of caves out here. But this one happens to be my favorite. No one really knows about it, but that's a good thing."

"So, southern California?"

"That's right. I can take you to San Diego, Los Angeles, San Francisco. Anywhere your little heart desires."

"Please don't tell me you're planning on doing all of that in one day," L moaned.

"Nah, we've got two whole days ahead of us. I promise to drive at the speed limit." Light flashed L another grin.

L nodded and slid into the front seat next to Light. L looked at Light strangely. "Why are you taking me to all these places?"

Light smiled at L warmly. "Sometimes it's just fun to get out and do something. There doesn't need to be a reason other than having fun with someone you care about."

L was surprised at the sincerity of Light's words. Light didn't seem to be hiding anything or trying to lie to him, and for once his smile was absolutely genuine. L wondered if Light had spritzed Casual on him before he left so L would feel more comfortable around him, but L decided that he didn't care.

"We're going through San Diego first," Light said cheerfully. "I'm taking you there so you'll get a chance to see the ocean. I know Grayville is nowhere near the coast. Most people never get to see the beach."

"I didn't bring any swimwear with me," L lamented.

"That's okay," Light murmured. "It's probably too cold for swimming anyway. We can just walk along the beach."

L felt heat rush to his cheeks as Light took his hand and helped him out of the car. Light squeezed L's hand reassuringly and led him onto the beach.

As they walked along the beach, L leaned his head against Light's shoulder. "Light has a reason for all our other stops?"

Light nodded. "I have to take you to L.A. so you can see Hollywood. You can't go through California without visiting Hollywood. And San Francisco? I want to take you to Fisherman's Wharf. Sacramento is the state capitol. You'd probably want to see that."

L smiled. "Light is trying to impress me with his knowledge of California."

Light grinned. "It's working, isn't it? Man, this is going to be a great weekend. I haven't really been able to get away and do something fun for a long time."

Light abruptly dropped L's hand. "Come on, L. I'll race you back to the car."

Light took off running and L raced after him. When Light had almost reached the edge of the sand, L tackled him and they both went rolling through the sand.

Light laughed loudly as L ended up pinning him to the ground. "Okay, okay. You caught me. Now, what are you going to do to me?" Light raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

L's cheeks flushed and he quickly backed off.

Light chuckled. "I'm kidding. Don't get so worked up."

L slid back into the passenger seat.

"Alright, hand me the map," Light muttered.

L fished around in the backseat with the rest of Matsuda's school stuff. "Umm…this is the map, right?"

Light snatched it out of L's hand. "Yes, that's the one. Really, we need to hurry up or we won't get to everything."

"Oww," L complained. "You gave me a paper cut."

Light's eyes widened as he stared at L's bleeding finger.

"Yes, you did that," L grumbled. "Does Matsuda have any Band-Aids in here?"

Light didn't answer. He continued to stare at L's finger as if he was in a trance.

"Light? Light, didn't you say we were in a hurry to get out of here?"

Light shook himself and sighed. "Yeah, I'll get you the first aid kit out of the trunk."

"What was that about?" L demanded.

Light looked pained. "The sight of blood is too much for me."

L sighed. "Okay, fine. I didn't expect that out of you, but I'll buy it for now. We really need to hurry if we plan on hitting all of these cities."

Light smirked. 'I can get us there if I drive my way."

L frowned. "I want to enjoy the drive. It's hard to do that when I'm passed out."

Light snickered. "You like driving with me?"

L flushed. "Well, yes."

Light laughed. "Then let's hit the road."

L was enjoying the drive with Light. The new, care-free Light was appealing. L admitted to himself that he did like Light, but Light's overprotective and secretive nature bothered him.

As the day drew to a close, L found himself walking along Fisherman's Wharf with Light, eating a slice of warm bread smothered in honey. Light wasn't eating, but L decided not to press the matter.

"You ready to stop for the night?" Light asked gently. "We can always head up to Sacramento tomorrow."

L swallowed and nodded. "Yes, it'd be better to get there tomorrow instead of really late tonight."

Light smiled. "Okay, I just have one last question."

L looked at Light expectantly. The next thing he was aware of was Light pulling his lips away from L's.

L scowled. "Why did you do that?"

Light smiled. "I wanted to see how far I've gotten with you so far. With a little nudge from me, you'd be willing to kiss me."

L's scowl deepened. "My first kiss and I didn't even get to experience it."

Light smiled. 'Well, then that doesn't count. Let's try again."

L's eyes drifted shut as Light pressed his lips to L's. L let out a contented sigh and leaned into Light.

Light pulled back. "That's enough," he growled.

L looked confused, but he climbed back into the car as they headed for the hotel.

Sunday was spent almost the same as Saturday. They toured Sacramento and then drove back down along the coastline so L could dip his feet in the water. At one point, Light tackled him and they both ended up in the water, soaking wet.

L clung to Light as Light lifted him out of the water and carried him back toward the car. "I'm cold and I'm wet," L complained. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Don't worry. We'll get to a hotel soon. It's late anyway. Time to stop for the night."

Light deposited L in the front seat and started driving. "Hey, L. What do you think of-"

But L was already asleep. Light grinned evilly and kept on driving.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Finally…L gets to know what's going on. Yay! Aw, Poor L's not going to like how things turn out.

Disclaimer: I don't own L...or Light….or even Misa.

When L woke up again, it was pitch black "Where are we?" L asked drowsily.

"Back in the cave," Light muttered. "And we gotta hurry so I can get you back to school."

Light dragged L out to the car and soon took off down the hill at a speed highly inappropriate for driving down the mountains.

'Light," L protested. "We are several hours away from Grayville at this time. How do you expect us to reach school without being late?"

Light grinned. "I woke you up early. We have time. And you'll get in all your sleep on the way there. Don't worry. I'm taking care of everything."

L had passed out again by the time Light reached the highway. Light had to wake him up as they arrived at school. "The bell just rang," Light hissed. "Hurry to first period. I'll see you at lunch."

At lunch time, L headed out to the table and found that everyone was already there.

Mikami glared at him murderously. "Do you really have to tell him everything?"

"I'll leave you out of it," Light assured him. "Regardless, I'm taking L with me to Crystal Creek. Anyone else want to come?"

Misa waved her hand around excitedly. "Misa wants to come!"

Light nodded and eyed Matsuda. "Coming?"

"Do you want me to?" Matsuda asked anxiously.

"If you want to come, I don't mind. But you don't have to come. You can stay home like Mikami and mope."

Matsuda hesitated. "I'll come," he said at last.

"Good. L, we'll meet you at the gate after school and we'll take you over to Crystal Creek. That is, if you want to come. It's the haunted house."

L sighed. "Light, please quit trying to dissuade me. I want to know what's going on."

Light nodded. "Okay. I'm just giving you the heads up. You're a brave man, L."

L rolled his eyes. "Will you stop talking like that?"

Light rose. "Okay. We'll see you after school. Matsuda and I need to talk first."

Matsuda got up and followed Light a good distance from the table. L could see Light gesturing to Matsuda, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

Misa beamed at him. "Misa is so happy for L to come with us to Crystal Creek."

L raised an eyebrow. "Light seems to be under the impression that I'll be scared by whatever he has to show me."

Misa frowned. "I don't think L will be scared. L isn't like all the others. And anyway, Misa would never show L anything scary." She hugged L. "Misa will be waiting for you after school!"

L was left to handle his classes after lunch on his own. Light was distant and even Matsuda wasn't really talking to him.

When the bell for sixth period rang, Matsuda dashed ahead instead of waiting for him like he normally did. Matsuda took his place between Light and Misa at the gate and watched solemnly as L walked up.

Light nodded. "Let's go." He began walking and wordlessly, everyone followed him.

The group turned down Crystal Creek and stopped at the house at the very end of the street. Past the house, there was nothing but scorched black dirt and dead plants. The house itself looked old and abandoned.

"L, you wait right here," Light said quietly. "Matsuda, stay with him until we get settled. I'll tell you when to come in."

Matsuda waited on the porch with L as Misa and Light stepped inside and then shut the door. Matsuda patted L's shoulder awkwardly. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I know it kind of freaked me out the first time Light showed me, but it's not that scary. It was just, unexpected."

"L, you may now come in," Light called out.

L frowned. Light's voice sounded distorted and unnaturally formal. But L stepped up to the door, turned the knob, and stepped inside.

Inside, lit by the dingy lighting, were two people L didn't recognize. One was a tall woman with pale skin and thick black hair in a long braid reaching past her waist. She had a long green dress with lots of ruffles and sequins.

The other was an even paler young man in a medieval tunic. He had scruffy brown hair, dark, piercing eyes and fangs.

"So glad you could join us, L," the young man murmured in a strangely accented voice.

The woman squealed and embraced L in a hug. "Misa is so happy you could come. Isn't Misa pretty?" She darted away from L and spun, causing her dress to billow out. "Misa loooooves this dress."

L blinked and looked at the pair uncertainly. 'What's going on? There wasn't enough time for you to change clothes and dye your hair."

Light smiled crookedly and licked the tip of his fangs. "I hate to break it to you, L, but this is the real us. This isn't a disguise."

"Will you stop talking like that?" L growled. "You sound…weird."

Light shrugged. "It's unfortunate that this speech pattern is out of style."

"No, that accent. What are you trying to prove?"

Light leaned in closer to L. "This is the way we used to talk, many years ago."

L backed away. "And why are you wearing those silly fangs? It's not Halloween."

Light grinned. "They're real. They're my own teeth. Normally, you would never see them unless I'm feeding, but this house reveals all."

L frowned. "Light, I didn't come all the way out here for you to dress up like a vampire and try to scare me. This is so immature. I expected more out of you."

"Matsuda," Light called. "We require your presence."

L turned and watched as Matsuda slowly stepped across the threshold. Right before L's eyes, Matsuda's t-shirt and jeans transformed into chainmail.

"What is going on?" L asked quietly. "This isn't normal."

Light took L's arm and led him back to the door. "I think you've seen enough proof. Let's go outside and talk."

As they stepped back outside, Misa morphed back into the bubbly blonde cheerleader and Light turned back into the friendly class president.

Light beamed at L. "I'm so glad I get to tell you everything. You were right. I should have told you everything a long time ago."

L backed away from him. 'So you're saying that you're all vampires? Why should I trust you to protect me from anything?"

"Misa is not a vampire," Misa said indignantly. "Misa is a witch."

L sighed. "Oh yes, that makes it so much better."

"You don't understand, L. We're the good guys," Light said quietly. "I know witches and vampires have a bad reputation, but we're not like the stories. Misa doesn't ride a broomstick and put hexes on people. She just makes me cologne. She's really good with plants and deriving cologne from plants."

L frowned. "And you're going to tell me you don't actually drink blood?"

Light sighed. "I would love to tell you that, but it's technically not true."

"It's either yes or no, Light. Do you or do you not drink blood?"

Light groaned. "It's…well. It's complicated. I don't kill random strangers and suck their blood. I'm certainly not going to drink yours, so you have nothing to worry about. I prefer the blood of criminals or people that are on their death bed. The Black Plague was a wonderful time for me to feed."

"The Black Plague?!"

"Yes, also known as the Bubonic Plague. Yes, I was there at the time."

"How old are you exactly, Light?"

"Well, my best guess is that I was born in the year 1008. I can't be sure, but that's my best guess. It gets hard to remember what dates belong to which identity. When you're cursed like I am, the years become a blur."

L chewed his thumb. "It might be fascinating to talk to you and find out your perspective on events, but you're a vampire."

"So? I told you that I won't hurt you."

"But you'll hurt other people. Cullen was one of your victims, wasn't he?"

Light exhaled noisily. "Okay, I'll admit it. I did kill him. But believe me, he felt no pain. He actually wanted to commit suicide and I agreed to help him. I bought him one last meal and I spiked his drink. He was completely out of it. He didn't feel a thing."

L frowned. "How many people have you killed in this manner? I'll bet all the people that left town were running from you."

Light shook his head. "No, I'm nice to anyone who wants to move into that house. Most of the supernatural creatures here want the house for themselves. It's the only place where we can all see each other exactly as we are. No disguises, no secret identities. There are some who would do anything to keep the house as our meeting spot. I'm not one of them. When you first moved in, I tried everything I could to keep you in that house, but it was all for naught." Light sighed heavily. He reached out to touch L's cheek.

"Light," L said warningly.

"Don't worry," Light said softly. "You know what they say. You are what you eat. All you eat is sugar. You'd taste…far too sweet for me."

L frowned. "And what do convicts and disease victims taste like?"

Light smiled faintly. "They taste like whatever I feed them. It's the only way we can ever taste food, unless it's red. Ketchup, cherries, and strawberries still have taste to us, but they won't sustain us. Everything else is ash on our tongues."

"And you think that telling me that you're a vampire is going to make me trust you?"

Light grinned. "Well, I told you, didn't I? That's got to count for something. I trust you enough to tell you, knowing that you won't tell anyone else. I could be killed for what I am, but I trust you to save my life from those who would kill me."

L shook his head slowly. "A gay vampire? This is too weird to be real. I'm going to wake up and we'll sill be in San Diego."

Light shrugged. "Most of us are gay. That way we don't have a woman's menstruation to tempt us."

L made a face. "Ew."

Light smiled crookedly. "L, I already told you that we're nothing like storybook vampires. We've learned to adapt and blend in so well that most people would never suspect a thing. You may have met other vampires and not even know about it. But if it helps at all, I'll gladly tell you about my past. I'll tell you everything, starting from my birth into the night life."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Haha, I'm back again. Back from the depth of writer's block and the pain of having to go research historical events. Well, I'm sure things aren't all historically accurate. I'm sure the names I picked are stupid and historically inaccurate, but they're the best I could do.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…sadly. I could really use a slave to help me out with my menial work.

Light insisted that the whole group head out to the park before he told L anything. Misa and Matsuda sat on a park bench out of hearing range, but they kept looking worriedly over at L and Light as they selected their own bench.

Light waited until L had settled himself into his favorite position, perched on the edge of the bench as if he was afraid to have his butt actually touch the seat. L noticed Light watching him. "Please begin your tale," L instructed.

Light sighed. "As I've said before, I was born sometime around 1008. My original name was Laramie Dulac. I was born into an aristocratic family in what is now France. The countries weren't quite as defined then as they are now. Anyway, I was the snobby son of a wealthy landowner. We had plenty of servants and for most of my childhood and teenage years, I was spoiled. However unbeknownst to us, our stable master was a vampire. He got tired of being treated like dirt and he took his revenge by biting me. I lasted four days before my thirst for blood overwhelmed me and I killed a servant girl. Ashamed of what I had become, I fled my privileged life. I spent the next few years trying to kill myself. Vampires were rare back then and no one really knew how to deal with them. I tired to kill myself, but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't drown, couldn't suffocate, couldn't be poisoned, and couldn't bleed to death. I even tried starving myself. I stayed as far from people as I could, but some unfortunate soul always managed to cross my path and after months without blood, I was like a beast. I couldn't control myself."

Light paused in his story. L wasn't even looking at him, but was looking off into the distance as if deep in thought. Of course, L probably thought he was a hideous monster.

"You can really go months without eating?" L murmured.

Light sighed. "Yes, maybe even years, but I'd rather not test that. It's awfully hard. After awhile, you can't think anymore. You'd kill the first person you saw. Living in the forest, you'd even kill animals. Animal blood isn't quite the same as human blood, but when you're starving anything will do."

L chewed a thumbnail. "So that is why Mikami lunged at Matsuda. He hadn't eaten for a long time."

"Only for about a week or so. At that point, you can't really control yourself at the sight of blood, but as long as no one bleeds you can take it. If you've been without blood for months, you can smell the blood within an organism and they don't have to be bleeding for you to go into a frenzy like that."

L pulled his knees up to his chin. "I understand now why you were afraid for my safety. Even though you do not wish to harm me, it could become impossible for you to control yourself."

"That's only if I don't drink blood regularly," Light insisted. "If I eat once a week, I can handle seeing your blood without mauling you."

L scowled at him. "So, instead of killing me, you'd kill someone else? I don't see how that is much better."

Light sighed. "You don't understand. We have Matsuda for that. We don't go after people anymore. Well, at least I don't. Mikami doesn't like Matsuda very much so he won't unless he's desperate."

"No, I don't understand. I thought Matsuda was one of you. Why would you want to kill him?"

Light laughed, glancing over at the bench where Matsuda and Misa were whispering to each other worriedly. "No one's going to kill Matsuda. He's a thrall."

L felt his cheeks flush. "A thrall?"

"Yes, he's my slave. Don't worry, I don't make him do anything horrible. He's just a food source for us. He's caught between being a vampire and a human. He still bleeds and we can drink his blood, but he can't drink blood himself. He has to survive only on red foods."

L looked thoughtful. "Strawberries, raspberries, cherries…"

Light laughed. "Trust you to think of all the sweets. But seriously, don't worry about Matsuda. He's happy to help out. It keeps us from biting people. That's his purpose."

"How did you convince him to take this role?"

Light shrugged. "It was during the Crusades. His name was Matthias then. I took part in the Crusades to ease my guilty conscience. It was much easier to take blood from those who were already dead. But Matsuda was dying when I bit him, not dead. So, I killed him and saved him from true death at the same time. It's a funny sort of business. He ends up being indebted to me eternally. A couple vampires have thralls with them. It saved us during the Inquisition when many of us were forced into hiding. We couldn't go out and hunt so we shared thralls between us."

"It seems like you have had a pretty exciting life," L observed.

Light grinned. "Oh yes. I've lived in England, France, Australia, Germany, Spain, Italy, Canada, and America. I've fought in the Crusades, the American Revolutionary War, the American Civil War…well, vampires do get along well in wars. We don't kill easy and all the blood on the battlefield makes our lives so much easier."

L frowned. "It sounds like a rather miserable existence, trying to get by secretly, living off corpses."

Light shook his head slowly. "It's not miserable. It's very rewarding for us. If we wanted to, we could feed off any humans we wished. We could do what we please, go where we want, stay together as a coven of powerful vampires. But we don't want that. We want to co-exist with the humans and have jobs and try to live mortal lives as long as possible."

L frowned at him. "I don't buy it."

L smiled sadly. "I didn't think you would. I guess I'll have to show you." He reached out his hands towards L as if to embrace him.

L backed away. "Don't touch me!" he said warningly.

"Trust me," Light intoned. "I just want to show you my past."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

Light smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out. Just trust me."

L eyed Light suspiciously but resumed his seat on the bench.

Light stretched out his hands and placed his palms on either side of L's head over his temples. "This might be painful for you," Light murmured. "I've never tried it with a human before, only with Mikami." Light's voice trailed off dreamily.

L looked at Light suspiciously as Light's eyes slid shut. He seemed asleep. L was about to wiggle out of Light's grip when he was suddenly overcome by a wave of drowsiness and his own eyes slid shut.

"Should we stop them?" Matsuda asked anxiously.

Misa shook her head. "Nope. L wants to see proof and that's the only way."

Faint, misty images danced behind L's eyes. Faces appeared briefly out of the mist and then sank back into nothingness. Finally, the mist cleared and L saw a field with a deep pond. As he bent over to look into the water, he saw Light's face instead of his own reflection and L realized he was living a memory through Light's view. L was caught off guard when Light jumped suddenly into the water. He could actually feel the cold water close over him as if he were Light. Light remained underwater for several moments until a man in a dingy coat fished him out. "You're not going to off yourself like that," the man scorned, his yellow eyes glinting with twisted pleasure. "You've got to try real hard if you expect to end your misery, you selfish brat."

The scene shifted to a battle raging in Jerusalem. Medieval knights battled with Arabic armies. The battle raging all around was not of interest to Light. He crawled slowly over the ground towards a wounded man lying on the ground. As Light got closer, L could see that it was Matsuda. Matsuda's face was twisted in agony. He wasn't bleeding much, but L could see plainly that Matsuda had broken several bones and was ravaged by disease.

Light bent over Matusda. "I'm sorry, Matthias," he whispered. "I'm just so hungry."

Light bit down on Matsuda's neck and as blood filled his mouth, L could taste the coppery tang of blood mixed with the bland taste of dry bread. Matsuda let out a choked gasp and squeezed his eyes shut. Light put a hand over Matusda's chest. He was still warm even though he had stopped breathing. And there was still a faint heartbeat. Light gasped as the heartbeat grew stronger and Matsuda slowly opened one eye.

"Am I dead?" Matsuda whispered.

"You should be," Light murmured.

"You saved my life," Matsuda said softly.

"I should have killed you," Light argued. "You were dying anyway and the loss of blood should have been the end of you."

"I feel fine," Masuda insisted. He stood up and patted his shoulders. "My shoulder's mended too. I don't know what you did, but you healed me." Matsuda lifted his sword. "I'm going back to fight."

Light stared after him as Matsuda charged into battle. "That's insane," Light whispered. "He should be dead or at least become undead. But he's still human."

The scene shifted again to more modern times. Light was sitting at a diner with a boy, who was shoveling down food as if he hadn't eaten in years.

"I wish I could eat like this at home," the boy murmured between bites. "They don't let me eat much. They say I'm going to get fat."

"You're not fat," Light purred. "Your parents must be blind. You're just perfect, Cullen."

"Thanks," Cullen said softly. "It was nice of you to take me out to eat, but you know that doesn't change anything. I hate my parents and even living here won't change that. I'm going to go and kill myself and leave them a nice suicide note. Then they'll be sorry."

"Of course," Light said silkily. "Here, have a drink of this soda." Light casually slipped a flask out of his pocket and poured the liquid into the cup.

Cullen stared at the amber liquid mixing in with his soda pop. "Alcohol?"

Light shrugged. "You're going to kill yourself anyway. Why not do it in style?"

Cullen smiled and downed the soda. Soon, he was slumped in his seat. Light scooped the sleeping boy into his arms and carried him out the back door of the restaurant.

Light headed into the woods. He set the boy down on the ground and with one twist, snapped the boy's neck. Light then bit down on the boy's wrist. The taste of hamburgers and cola filled L's mouth as Light drank. But Light pulled back after a few gulps. He looked over at Mikami, who had suddenly appeared beside him.

Mikami's eyes glinted dangerously as he pounced on the boy's corpse, his body a blur of sharp claws and fangs as he sliced and-

L was jerked back suddenly into the present time. The green grass and blissful calm of the park seemed suddenly fake and unreal compared to the horrors L had witnessed.

Light slowly removed his hands from the side of L's head. "I hope that has helped you understand a little better," Light said solemnly. "Maybe later I'll try to show you more memories, but for now you can see the difficult choices that face our kind. If we want to blend in with humankind, life is full of hard choices. But we don't want to be monsters. We want to live as much of a human life as possible. That means we kill only when we have to. You understand, L?"

L nodded. He still had the taste of blood in his mouth. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve but of course, the blood wasn't real.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm trying to get back into my Death Note stories since Star Ocean is becoming a dead fandom. I'm starting with Friend with Fangs and then I'm going to work some more on Death Doll. Let me know what other stories you want me to finish next, okay?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned L and Light. They're jus so cute.

If Mikami had been less than thrilled about Light taking L to Crystal Creek, he was downright furious after L's return. He met the group outside school the next day with a dark scowl. "Did you really have to take him?" he complained. "He's going to tell and then we're all going to get killed."

"L's not going to tell," Light insisted. "L likes to keep to himself." He slung an arm over L's shoulder that L immediately pushed off.

Mikami scowled. "I don't like it. We should keep some things to ourselves." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, glaring irritably at L.

Light shook his head. "L has to know what he's getting into. He's too stubborn to accept our help unless we give him some details."

"We should have left him on his own," Mikami snapped. "I'm not letting one pathetic little human be the death of us all. He knows too much."

Light snorted. "What's he going to do, have it printed in the school paper?" he scoffed.

Misa sucked in a breath and her eyes widened. "Light, you know how they are. If they get word of-"

"Light should know better," Mikami interrupted. "It's not a joke. Learn to control your little pet or we'll all be dead," he spat. With a last venomous glare at L, he spun around and stalked off.

"What's he talking about?" L inquired. He looked at Light questioningly.

Light sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "The two guys working on the school paper. They interviewed you, didn't they?"

L blinked. "But I thought there were three of them."

Mikami halted abruptly. Time seemed to stop as he slowly turned his head to look back at L. His face was pale. "You saw three of them?" he whispered hoarsely.

Light snickered. "I told you he was special."

Mikami ignored him. He took a shaky breath and walked back over to L. He looked him over appraisingly. "Impossible," he muttered. "You're lying. Everyone only sees two."

L shrugged. "Mello and Matt interviewed me. There was another boy named Near, but he didn't actually interview me. He only told me I was in danger and then left. I take it Near is not very sociable."

Light and Mikami shared a glance. Mikami sighed. "How much did you tell him?"

"Just enough," Light said gruffly. The amber eyes glowed with determination.

Mikami nodded curtly. "Very well. If Near was willing to talk to him, we'd better pay attention."

L looked curiously at the two of them. He didn't know what he had said, but Mikami seemed to finally accept the fact that L needed to stay alive. L supposed he should be grateful that they both wanted to protect him now, but he still had no idea what he needed protection from. Light apparently didn't think L needed to know that part.

L sighed heavily. "What is the big deal about this Near person anyway?"

Light glanced at Mikami questioningly. Mikami sighed and nodded reluctantly. "You might as well tell him. He'll never rest until he finds out." He shook his head sadly and headed towards the first period classroom.

Light nodded briskly. He leaned in close to L. "You see, most people can't see Near." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Near's not even human, not anymore. He's a ghost."

L's eyes widened. Yes, strangely enough it all made perfect sense. He had never seen Near talk to anyone else except Mello and matt. Perhaps even Near didn't know that L could see him. He hadn't let on that he had heard Near's whispered warning and Mello and Matt hadn't really minded that Near left without interviewing L. They probably had never expected such an interview to happen anyway.

"Near was warning me about something," L said slowly. "I didn't find out exactly what it was because he simply left."

Light sighed. "He didn't expect you to see him. I suppose he figured it was worth a try. I'm still not exactly sure why you can see him, but I always knew you were special. Humans aren't really supposed to see ghosts, but supernatural creatures like us can see them just fine." He smirked. "We just have to pretend that we can't see him or we'd all be busted for what we really are. Near has a pretty good idea about us though. We try to ignore him, but he knows. He was warning you not to get too close."

L frowned. "I thought you claimed to be the good guys. Why would he warn me about you?"

Light heaved a sigh. The bell rang for school off in the distance. Matsuda and Misa were gathering up their stuff. They hurried off, leaving L alone with Light. Light walked with L slowly towards first period. "It's a complicated situation," he murmured. "There are some people who believe all vampires are abominations, evil creatures who must be killed. People always assume the worst. They're scared of all of us even though most of us are completely harmless, choosing to kill as few people as possible. Vampire hunters rarely make the distinction between good vampires and bad ones. If they find out we're vampires, they kill us on the spot. They don't bother to check to see if we've given up killing humans because we have a thrall to sate us. Matt is training to become a vampire hunter. If we're not careful, he could eventually find out what we are."

"I wouldn't tell him," L insisted. "Mikami has nothing to fear."

Light smiled sadly. "I'm not the only one that can force you tell your secrets." Light tapped the bracelet circling L's thin wrist. "This will protect you from Matt. Normally, he could tell from your aura whether you've been around vampires. But since we're all wearing bracelets, he'll never know unless Near tells him. Although, there could be complications with Mello."

L sighed. "Dare I ask why I should be concerned about Mello? He seems like he's all talk."

Light smirked. "He's Matt's partner. Both of them are vampire hunters. But Matt's got some snazzy new stuff that will force you to tell them exactly what they want to know. It looks like a simple recording device. But once they turn it on, you'll tell them exactly what they want to hear. You can't lie and you can't keep yourself from answering their questions." He shook his head. "And don't underestimate Mello. He's far more dangerous than Matt is. You wouldn't like him when he's angry."

L rolled his eyes. "Mello is merely an annoyance. I fail to see how he can be more deadly than Matt when he doesn't have Matt's effective equipment."

Light's eyes glittered. "Mello isn't human. It's hypocritical that he'd go after vampires when he isn't even human, but he's helping Matt all the same. In fact, I'd say Mello is actually the one in charge. Mello hates us, but his kind have always held a grudge against us."

L sighed. "Okay, what exactly is Mello? Your town has an unusually large amount of supernatural creatures."

Light paused in the doorway of his first period classroom. He smirked. "Mello is a werewolf. That's why I really wouldn't go out after dark if I was you." He flashed L a bright smile and nonchalantly strolled into class.

L let out a heavy sigh. Well then, there went his sleep for the next week. He had convinced himself that the noises outside the house at night were nothing, but Light had quickly dispelled that quaint illusion. As much as he hated to admit it, perhaps Light had a reason for not allowing him to walk home by himself. If werewolves and other supernatural creatures were prowling around at night, it was a good idea for him to stay home. Of course, Mello and Matt wanted to kill vampires, not helpless human beings but who knew what methods Mello might resort to in order to find out the truth about Light and his group.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm getting into a little more information here about Light's past…just a little here and there. And I thought I needed to explain a little more about my vampire rules. Every person has their own rules about what kills vampires, how they live, etc. And although this is loosely Twilight based….I'm totally not following those vampire rules. No sparkling allowed!

Disclaimer: I'd like to own L…but all I own is an L plushie that I love and hug and squeal over like the pathetic fangirl that I am.

That day at lunch, L spent an unusually long amount of time observing Mello, Matt, and Near. They had looked like relatively normal kids, but now that he knew what they really were, he noticed some odd behavior. Near didn't eat anything for lunch. He spent his time restlessly wandering around the lunch tables in his bare feet. No wonder no one had reprimanded him for not wearing shoes. They couldn't see him. Matt was fiddling with some electronic equipment while Mello tried to open a chocolate bar, complaining about how difficult it was. When Matt made no move to help him, Mello resorted to tearing it open with his teeth. L nearly flinched, imagining those same sharp teeth ripping through human flesh.

"I never meant to frighten you," Light's honeyed voice intoned sadly. "I just thought you would like to know the dangers you were facing."

L tore his eyes from the scene and blinked innocently at Light. "Yes, I appreciate you finally telling me things. I suppose you were afraid I wouldn't believe you at first."

Light nodded. "Most people don't believe in the supernatural. It's hard to convince them without proof. That's why we took you to Crystal Cove first. After what you saw, the explanations are easier."

"Indeed," L agreed. "But I don't think you're telling me everything still. Mello and his group cannot be the only danger I am facing. I don't see why you need to hide anything from me. After what I've just seen, surely I would believe anything you tell me."

Light looked pained. "It's not that I don't think you'll believe me, it's just that if I tell you what's really happening-" He broke off with a sigh. "There's a war going on here and I don't want to involve you in it."

"I'm already involved," L said indignantly. "Mello is now after me because of my association with you. If you didn't want to involve me, you should have stayed away from me in the first place."

Light reached out a hand to stroke L's cheek affectionately. "I know. It would have been safer if I had let you be driven out of town like all the others. But I couldn't bear to see you leave again. And while you're here, your best chance of survival is with me. I can protect you from everything. I owe it to Noru."

L frowned. "How well did you really know my father?"

Light smiled faintly.. "He was my best friend as a child. You see, my name back then was Laird Hedricz. I was adopted by a band of gypsies. Every summer, we came into town and I played with your father."

"I thought Laird Hedricz was your father."

Light grinned. "I thought you didn't believe that."

L frowned. "So, since you apparently stay this age forever, you must keep leaving town and then reentering it under a new identity."

Light shook his head. "We don't stay young forever." He looked up, spotting Matsuda. He motioned for him to head over to the table.

Matsuda gratefully slid into a seat next to Light. "Hey, L," he said cheerfully. "Do you want some of my fruit salad? They ran out of watermelon though so all I've got are bananas and cantaloupe." He sighed sadly.

"You don't like bananas?" L asked incredulously. He speared a slice of banana with a plastic fork and slid it into his mouth. Delicious. Matsuda didn't know what he was missing.

Matsuda smiled awkwardly. "I don't mind bananas, but I can't really eat them. I mean…I can eat them, but I can't taste them. Err…well…I suppose I can taste them a little but really-"

Light cut him off. "Since Matsuda is a thrall, he survives only on red foods. Anything that is not red has very little taste and no nutritional value. He could eat bananas all day long but it would be just like drinking water and not eating any real food."

"I see," L murmured. He gazed at Matsuda solemnly. He was learning more and more about the supernatural every day. This rule about only eating red food didn't make much sense, but the supernatural world wasn't known for order and logic.

Matsuda rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, something like that. I'm lucky I don't need to eat much because my food choices are very limited."

"I pity you, Matsuda," L said softly. "You'll never know the taste of chocolate cake, lemon pudding, or Oreo cookies."

Light shook his head. "Only you would consider that a hardship, L."

"Don't feel too bad," Matsuda assure him quickly. "I can eat plenty of sweets. Red skittles, red M&Ms, red jelly beans, red Starbursts."

"I think he gets the picture," Light growled.

Matsuda flashed him an embarrassed smile. "Well, yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm luckier than Light is. If he tries to eat anything that's not red, he says it tastes like ash to him. That's a lot worse than having to eat things with no flavor."

Light smirked. "I've learned to put ketchup on everything."

L looked at him questioningly. "I thought you vampires only drank blood. You eat human food too?"

Light sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't keep us going for very long. It only temporarily slakes our hunger. Mostly, it seems to be just a comforting reminder of the human life we once lived." He gazed off into the distance. "I still remember when all the foods I used to love became like ash on my tongue." He sighed wistfully. "I used to eat so well as a rich man's son." His eyes slid shut as he struggled to call up ancient memories. "Braised lamb, roasted venison…"

"You know," Matsuda said softly. "I could always eat those things for you and you could taste them through my blood."

Light's eyes opened slowly. "No, Matsuda, it's not quite the same." He smiled pleasantly. "But thank you for the offer. It's so nice to have such an accommodating thrall." He slung a companionable arm around Matusda's shoulder. "Whenever I crave something, I get him to eat it for me. It's an excellent partnership."

Matsuda flushed at the praise. "I'm supposed to do that. You're my master, after all."

"Indeed." Light playfully squeezed Matsuda's hand. "That's what thralls are for." He paused suddenly, noticing a jagged scar running across Matsuda's hand. "When did that happen?"

Matsuda jerked his hand back nervously. "Um, just yesterday. M-mikami was a little rough. Don't worry about me. I heal quickly."

"I know." Light's eyes gleamed with a strange light. "But I haven't eaten recently and you know how tempting an open wound is to me."

Matsuda reluctantly held his hand out to Light. Light licked his canine teeth, which seemed to grow a little sharper before L's eyes.

"You're really going to feed right here?" L hissed in disbelief. "Mello and his gang are only a few tables away. They'll see you."

Light looked up briefly, sizing up the group of vampire hunters. Mello and Matt were locked in a heated argument about motorcycles of all things. They would too busy to notice anything. He could make it quick. He brought Matsuda's hand up to his lips. His sharp teeth tore open the scab and he bit down softly on Matsuda's palm.

L had expected that being a thrall would be a difficult, painful life since Matsuda was expected to be a food source for Light and Mikami. Matsuda would be bitten several times and L knew that Light's teeth were sharp and would hurt quite a bit. But Matsuda didn't seem to be in any pain at all. Instead, he seemed to be enjoying himself. A relaxed smile slid across his face as Light took a small swallow of his blood.

Light finished by slowly running his tongue across the reopened wound, his saliva effectively sealing it shut and preventing further blood loss. Light licked his lips contentedly, his teeth already shorter and far less pointed. He smiled softly at L. "Sorry you had to see that. At least I wasn't starving. I just needed a little snack. We've all seen how vampires behave when they're starving. It's not pretty. I like to eat a little bit each week so I never get as far gone as Mikami allows himself to go."

"Speaking of Mikami, "L murmured. "Where is he?"

Light sighed. "Off with Misa. They have….certain duties to perform."

L's eyes narrowed. "I'm already involved, Light. You might as well tell me. I will find out sooner or later anyway and it will be much easier if I learn it directly from you."

Light shuddered. "There are things that I hope you never learn. I want to protect your innocence."

"How bad could it be?" L argued.

Light's eyes widened. "Quiet. Here comes the terrible trio. We'll discuss this later."

L looked up. Mello and Matt were coming towards them with what looked like a miniature television set connected to a large battery. But L knew better. It was probably some nefarious vampire-detecting device. Near, as usual, simply came along to watch. He sighed. Of course those three would interrupt just as Light was about to tell him something good. Oh well. He would hold Light to his promise and find out later. He was not about to let Light get away with keeping secrets from him.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm starting to really get back into this thing...I don't know why I abandoned it in the first place. XD It's so much fun to write. As you guys can see, I'm trying to update every 3 days or so, but I wrote his one immediately after posting chapter 15 and I've been itching to upload it again. XD The chapters are getting longer again as I'm figuring out where I was going with things. Yay for lil L!

Disclaimer: I'd really like to own L…especially little L…I do own a chibi L drawing my sister did for me and a stuffed L that I hug and squee over.

Since Mello and Matt had rudely interrupted their lunch to interview Light about some silly rumor that he was a terrorist, L didn't get to find out what Light had been about to tell him. On the way to their next class, L complained bitterly about the interruption.

"A terrorist attack? They thought it was really necessary to interview you about some supposed threatening notes found in people's lockers and call it terrorism?" L sighed heavily. "If these are the kinds of stories they write, it's a wonder their journalistic license does not get revoked."

Light smirked. "The school paper is pretty much a joke. Mello likes to cultivate an image of insanity. After all, he talks to his imaginary friend, Near, doesn't he? Nobody expects sane, reasonable articles from him."

"All the same, I wish he wouldn't interrupt our lunch for his silly articles."

Light's smile widened. "Aw, L, you wanted to spend more quality time with me, didn't you?" he teased. He slung an arm around L's shoulder. "Well then, we'll just have to go someplace after school just the two of us."

L squirmed out from under Light's arm, his face flushed. "That's not what I meant," he hissed. "I don't want to be alone with you."

Light shook his head with a small smile. "Just admit it, L. You think I'm hot." His lips curved into a wicked grin. "You think-"

L shoved him backwards. "You don't know what I think," he growled.

"You're blushing," Light countered. "Don't try and hide it."

L scowled at him. "You're infuriating."

Light leaned in close to whisper in L's ear. "Keep it up, L. We're giving those two idiots plenty to write about."

L stiffened suddenly. So, they had been followed. Luckily Light had noticed and had deliberately misinterpreted L's complaint. L met Light's eyes.

Light nodded slowly and put his arm back around L's shoulder. "Come on, L," He said softly. "Let's head to class."

Once they were safely inside the chemistry class, L let out a sigh of relief. No more Mello. "He's awfully persistent," L murmured. "So I suppose he keeps barging into our lunch in the hopes that we'll say something incriminating."

Light nodded. "Exactly. That's why he had Matt follow us. Matt's a lot more discreet, but even he's not discreet enough." He forced a smile. "I've had years of practice outrunning hunters."

"Well, I'm glad you're looking out for the both of us," L murmured. "I would have said something to get you killed."

"Of course not," Light said soothingly. "I wouldn't let you say anything wrong. I knew as soon as I started flirting with you that you'd immediately lose track of whatever you were going to say. We were never in any real danger."

L frowned. "And what if I had started to say something before you could steer the conversation away?"

"I would have kissed you," Light said confidently. "Just to shut you up. And you would have liked it. You liked the last one."

L frowned. "That's before I knew you were a vampire. How on earth do you expect me to date someone who is nearly a thousand years older than me? There should be a law against these kinds of things."

Light's laugh was as irresistibly charming as he was. L couldn't help smiling, even though he knew Light was laughing at him. "You're too cute, L," Light murmured. "I need someone like you. You're a little spot of sunshine in this long, dreary life." He patted L's shoulder. "Now, we should get to work on our chemistry experiment. We'll talk later."

"You've promised that twice already," L growled.

"And I'll keep my promises," Light assured him. "I'll tell you more tomorrow"

The next day, the headline of the school paper announced that Light was a gay terrorist. Light barely glanced at it over lunch. He just shook his head. "Honestly", he murmured. "I think one day they expect to find real proof that I'm a vampire and publish some scathing screed about vampires, but no one will believe them if they publish dreck like this." He tossed the paper away.

Misa snatched up the paper and giggled. "Aw, Misa thinks Light and L make a great couple. See?" she held up the paper, pointing at the picture with Light's arm around L's shoulder.

L sighed and dropped his chin down onto the table. "What wonderful havoc I have wreaked."

Light's amber eyes twinkled with mischief. "Actually, that's a good thing. Now I can finally stop pretending to be the clean-cut student council guy. If they say I'm gay, I might as well act like it." He grabbed L's wrists and pulled him closer.

L turned bright red and he struggled against Light. "No, no. Remember what I told you yesterday? I don't want to date someone so much-"

Light silenced him with a kiss. His honeyed eyes gazed deeply into L's. L realized what was happening far too late. He was already hopelessly lost in the kiss.

Misa giggled madly. "Aw, Misa knew L and Light would be cute together. Can we put a picture of this in the paper too?"

Mikami scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He had reluctantly accepted the fact that Light had chosen L over him, but that didn't mean he wanted to see them making out right in front of him.

When they finally pulled away, L's dark eyes were still clouded over with lust. His fingers gripped the front of Light's shirt in an effort to hold himself up. He looked confused and uncertain about what had just happened.

Light kissed L's forehead. "You're a beautiful enigma. Without all of the defensive barriers you set up, you'd submit to me so easily. There are just certain people who are easily susceptible to a vampire's gaze. You're one of those people. But with the situation with your parents, you've learned not to trust anyone and it's given you some immunity. But I'll get you to trust again." He stroked L's cheek. "Just trust me and let me look out for you." The golden eyes looked pleadingly at L. "Just trust me."

L slumped against Light weakly. "Mmn," he murmured. "Light."

Light wrapped his arms around L, one hand gently stoking his back. "You were so innocent as a child," he murmured. "You trusted me so completely. I want to go back to how that was."

L blinked slowly. "What happened to that?" he asked drowsily.

"I got caught," Light said quietly. "Noru recognized me. I should have known. But maybe I can explain things better through my actions." He nudged L in the side. "Are you ready?"

L shook himself. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Light with a puzzled expression. "What was that?"

Light smiled. "I'm testing the limits of my control over you. As you come to trust me more, I have more power over you." He put a hand to L's cheek. "As smart as you are, you're not smart enough to lock me out of your mind. And I hope you never learn to do that. It would make it hard to do what I'm about to do." He placed his hands on either side of L's head.

L understood. He allowed himself to relax and let Light project his memories into him

Light stood before a teenaged boy that could only be L's father. He had spiky, jet-black hair just like L, but he was significantly less pale. "Noru, listen to me," Light pleaded. "I love you. You're my best friend. We'll be perfect together."

"Get away from me," Noru growled. "In fact, get the hell out of this town. If you and your gypsy band ever set foot in this town again, I'll have the sheriff drive you out. Homosexuals have no place in a small town."

Light sighed sadly and turned away

The mists of Light's memories shifted. Briefly, L was treated to a scene of Light and a wasted brunette woman holed up in a cave. The woman complained about how stuffy the cave was and tottered out into the sunshine. Before Light could stop her, she was tumbling over the side of the cliff. Light easily jumped down beside her. He appraised her wounds and took her pulse. Dead. He bit down on her neck, drinking deeply of her blood. It tasted like alcohol and Cheetos. Yuck. Light gagged, disgusted by the taste, but unable to stop himself. He was hungry and the open wounds triggered his feeding instinctively.

Light headed to a small creek to wash off the blood. He stared in shock as the reflection of a small child greeted him. "Not again," he growled.

Mikami appeared over the ridge looking equally surprised to see a small Light. "Whoa, I thought you told me that the girl was a slut."

Light groaned and stared down at his tiny hands. "Apparently not. She talks a great game, but she was a virgin. Now what am I going to do?" It sounded so wrong in his squeaky child's voice.

Mikami shrugged. "It's been four years. Noru left almost as soon as you did. It's safe to come back as a child."

Light sighed. "Very well. Contact the authorities and let them 'find' me."

Light's memories shifted to another scene. L was preparing for kindergarten, a backpack slung over his back. His mother, a pale beautiful Frenchwoman was fussing over him. "Just let me finish the last page in my article and I'll walk you to school." Unbeknownst to her, Light was watching from a bush across the street. His chest constricted as he stared at L. Something about the small boy was entrancing.

Light appeared in the doorway. "I'll walk him to school," Light offered. "I'm in kindergarten too. I'm a school helper." He drew himself up proudly.

L's mother smiled at Light. "Well, my darling, do you want to walk to school with the school helper?"

L nodded slowly. He took the hand that Light held out to him and the two boys started walking down the street together.

Several vague memories flashed before L's eyes, of a week's worth of little Light and L becoming friends. Light walked L to school and back every day. They ate lunch together and they played in the park together. Shy little L was beginning to completely trust Light. He was smiling and enjoying Light's friendship. The vague ache in Light's chest seemed to ease when he was around L.

But one day, when Light was walking L back from school, Noru was home early and he stared at Light with wide eyes. "Y-you," he spluttered. "It can't be."

"My name is Light Yagami," Light said softly. "I'm a school helper."

"You're a demon is what you are," Noru growled. He pulled L close to him. "You stay away from my son!"

"But-" Light protested.

"No," Noru snapped. "If you're not going to leave this town, then I will."

Light watched helplessly as Noru grabbed his wife and child and stormed out of the house. It felt like a part of his heart had been ripped out. He missed L already.

L slowly opened his eyes as the intensity of the memory faded. "So, you did meet me as a child," he murmured.

Light nodded. "I thought I loved Noru, and maybe I did. But my love for you is far more powerful than any feelings I ever had for him." He rubbed a hand over his chest. "I love you so much it hurts."

"Yes, I know," L murmured. "You've felt that was since I was a child, it seems."

Light's anguished golden eyes swept L's face pleadingly. "Then you know why I couldn't let you go. You'd be safer if you moved out, but the thought of losing you again hurts so much." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I tried to follow you at first, after you left. But Noru and Lorelle moved so often to try and shake me. And I wasn't the only one who was following them."

"Who?" L demanded.

A look of fear passed over Light's face. "They're called the Invisible Force. They're everywhere, but you just can't see them." He buried his face in L's shirt. "Please let me protect you. I don't want to fail to protect you, like I failed to protect your parents."

L patted Light's back awkwardly. "Of course," he said quietly. "If it makes you happy."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Meh, this was originally supposed to be a semi-serious chapter. But every time Light and L have a face-off, L turns into mush. Yay for mind-controlled romance. XD But I guess some more serious stuff will come out in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own and L plushie…which I hug to death and squeal fangirlishly over. Thank god it's not the real L or I would have squished him long ago.

L didn't understand who or what the Invisible Force was, but if he heard correctly, they had been responsible for the deaths of his parents. Watching his mother and father descend into madness had been terrifying. He remembered countless nights as a child waking to his mother's screams, his father's cursing and the realization that they were moving again. He couldn't remember a single happy moment from his childhood and it was all the work of this mysterious Invisible Force. He didn't know what they had done to his parents, but somehow they had driven them insane.

L wanted to ask Light more about the Invisible Force, but somehow just mentioning them made Light jumpy. L supposed it was possible that they were nearby, listening to every word. Just because he could see Near didn't mean he could see other supernatural creatures. Maybe they were even invisible to Light. It was a scary thought. It was hard to fight against an unseen enemy.

For the remainder of the week, Light was unusually quiet. He showed up to all of his classes and walked L both to and from school, but his mind was obviously elsewhere. Misa and Matsuda had vanished and without their cheery presence, the lunch table was rather tense. Mikami glowered at L, blaming him for making Light so upset. L really wished he hadn't brought up the subject.

L didn't see Light over the weekend, but he had plenty of time to think about what he had done. An ancient vampire like Light didn't have much to fear. If Light was uneasy, L knew he should be terrified.

By Monday, Light seemed calmer. He took L's hand when they walked to school, but it was more out of affection than fear of losing him. L tolerated Light's arm slung casually over his shoulder while they ate lunch and the way Light liked to run his fingers through L's hair. It felt good to be liked, even if Light wasn't exactly human.

By Friday, Light was back to his old self, even though Misa and Matsuda had not returned. Light didn't seem to notice their absence. He spent most of lunch flirting with L and antagonizing Mikami. Yes, things were definitely back to normal.

"You should come camping with me over the weekend," Light suggested, taking L's hand and threading his fingers around L's. "I know you want to spend some time alone with me now that I'm officially gay." He flashed L a quick smile. "Since news came out, I've been besieged by fangirls. But I think we should go somewhere alone. We need to start actually going out."

L sighed. "I am not agreeing to date you," he said stiffly. "I allow your affections, but I'm not about to-"

"Would you just go out with him already?" Mikami growled. He glared at L. "You two are always draped around each other. Don't give me that crap about not wanting to date him."

Light's amber eyes sparkled with amusement. "Easy, Mikami. Maybe L doesn't like commitment. He probably would just prefer it if we were make-out partners. Right, L?"

L scowled at Light, but his expression soon softened as Light turned the full power of his charm upon L. A dazed smile stretched across L's face as he gazed at Light adoringly.

"That's it," Light purred. "Look into my eyes and fall deeper under my power. Submit to your own desires."

"Disgusting," Mikami muttered. He looked pointedly away.

L slumped into Light's arms, unable to tear his gaze away from Light's beautiful face. He felt as though he could stare into Light's eyes forever.

Light grinned. "Kiss me, my love."

Surprisingly, L complied. It was a soft, chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. L wrapped a slender arm around Light's neck and pulled him in closer, pressing another soft kiss against Light's lips.

Light smiled. It was cute. L obviously had very little experience with kissing, but he was trying. Not bad, but Light wanted control back. L willingly ceded control as Light deepened the kiss. He obligingly parted his lips and let Light slip his tongue between L's teeth. L's glazed eyes slowly slid shut as he relaxed into it, the arm around Light's neck the only thing holding him upright.

When they finally broke apart, a few girls at a nearby table whistled approvingly. Light flashed them a bright smile. L flushed in embarrassment and ducked his head.

"That wasn't fair," L hissed, this time refusing to look Light in the eyes. "You're abusing your power."

Light shrugged. "It's not my fault that you're susceptible." He smiled. "I think it's cute how easily you give in."

"I hope you didn't try that when I was a child," L said crossly.

"You still don't remember, do you?" Light asked softly.

L shook his head. "All I can remember from my childhood is terror. You would think I would remember you, as you seem to have been my only friend and the only good part about my childhood, but I don't."

Light looked pained. "You were so shy as a little kid. You rarely looked anyone in the eyes. I think I only managed to entrance you once. Perhaps if I had actively sought to charm you, I might have left a lasting impression on you that could have tided you through the terror that was to come. Instead, I have to start all over to gain your trust and friendship."

L put a hand on Light's shoulder. "I think I would trust you more if you weren't using your charm. I don't know how I feel about you and you only confuse matters when you force me into romance."

"Bullshit," Mikami muttered.

Light smirked. "Mikami's just jealous. He'd love to go out with me and he can't see why you would ever turn me down."

Mikami squinted at L. "You must be blind," he concluded. "How can you not find Light attractive?"

L sighed. "I concede that Light is attractive. However, I am not sure dating is best. We see each other almost constantly and we need some time apart. After all, Light, you friends are already jealous that you spend so much time with me."

Light snorted and rolled his eyes. "Mikami will be jealous no matter what you do. Everyone else understands so don't worry about it."

L squeezed his eyes shut. It was going to be hard to make Light understand. "I acknowledge that you have feelings for me and I admit that I don't mind these brief touches. But I'm rather uncomfortable with all the-"

Light cut him off. "I know you're shy. It'll take you a little time to get comfortable with me, but when you do, we'll be inseparable." He smiled softly and stoked L's cheek. "I can't make you trust me. You have to decide for yourself. I'll wait however long it takes for you to come to love me."

The pain and longing in Light's voice almost broke L's heart. He knew Light loved him far deeper than he could ever fathom. He didn't understand why, but love didn't always make sense. It just seemed completely unfair to Light that he wasn't able to return his passion. Light was certainly attractive, but he only felt a surface-level attraction for him. L was not a very trusting or affectionate person. It took all of Light's charm to get a simple kiss from him and that was not how a relationship should be.

"Don't look so upset," Light chided. "I don't want you crying over me." He held L tightly. "I just want you to be happy and if my attentions make you suffer, I will gladly give you up. Suffering a life without you is worth it if you are happy."

Mikami made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. "I'm going to find Misa and Matsuda," he announced. "Come and get me when you two stop angsting. It makes me sick." He rose from the lunch table and disappeared into the crowd.

"Perhaps you would be better off with Mikami," L said quietly. "You love me more than a mortal like me could comprehend. Mikami could at least return the depths of your feelings."

Light shook his head. "No, it's not the same. New vampires are attached to the ones that turned them. Mikami's feelings will fade once he becomes a full vampire." Light waved a hand dismissively. "Besides, I can't easily shift my feelings. This depth of love is rare for our kind, but those of us who feel it cannot possibly hope to love another." He gazed off into the distance. "I won't be able to love another with this same intensity and I can't even return to the shallow depth of emotion I felt for Noru. No, you are the only one I could ever love. I could force myself to take another mate, but I wouldn't be able to love them. If I lived another thousand years, I could not forget you."

"Stop," L growled. He struggled out of Light's arms and pushed him away. "I'm not about to be guilted into anything."

Light sighed and the golden eyes slid shut. "I'm not forcing you into anything," he murmured. "I can't. I can only magnify what you already feel and lower your inhibitions."

"I'm not talking about your eyes." L let out an aggravated sigh. "I don't like all this talk of you suffering. I suppose you feel it will make me want to go out with you to end your suffering, but all it tells me is that I cannot return such intense feelings and it would not be fair to you to be yoked into such an uneven relationship."

"You're a mortal. I can't expect you to feel the same intensity I do. I don't think I'd want you to feel the same. I wouldn't want you to suffer as I have." He smiled a crooked smile. "But I know you feel something. That's all I need from you. Come with me this weekend. Without the distractions of school and our group, you may realize that your feelings run deeper than you thought."

L rolled his eyes. "One weekend with you will not change my feelings."

"Then you should have no objections to coming with me," Light said cheerfully. "If you're right, you have nothing to lose." He patted L's shoulder. "Go home and grab some stuff. I'll pick you up tonight and take you out into the mountains. It'll be fun."

L sighed and nodded reluctantly. He was not looking forward to driving anywhere with Light. A vampire like Light could handle such high speeds, but passing out was not enjoyable at all.

"We're not going very far," Light assured. "Not to the cave this time. We're staying in the area. I have to keep close in case the guys need me."

"Misa and Matsuda?"

Light nodded. His eyes flicked over to Mello's table. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "They're going to have a try at breaking into their secret headquarters." He smirked. "They should be fine. Those idiots don't have much security."

L nodded slowly. He understood now. If something went wrong, Light wanted him out of the way. Mello would certainly be angry and would go on a rampage. If Light and L were safely off in the mountains, Mello wouldn't be able to hurt them.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" L whispered. "What if they're caught?"

"Mikami will look out for them," Light assured him. "Besides, they're scared to death of Misa. They're certain she'll put a hex on them." He smiled. "They don't know that she's harmless unless they antagonize her. So, they should be fine." He touched the tip of L's nose. "It's you I'm worried about. You're a fragile little mortal. So, will you join me for the weekend?"

"I suppose so," L said quietly. "I have nothing to lose."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: And finally the awesome serious action-ful stuff I wanted to do last chapter before it dissolved into mushy fluff. Yay for action and drama and danger!

Disclaimer: I'd like to own L and Light…but you know I'd only end up putting them in danger only to swoop in and rescue them at the last second…and after I did that enough they'd get pissed and leave me.

Light was in a good mood as he walked L home from school. "It'll be a fun weekend," he said cheerfully. He took L's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Just grab a change of clothes and I'll take care of all the rest."

L sighed. "Yes. You will even provide the transportation."

Light nodded. "I'll be back before sundown. Be ready." He didn't even need to say when he wanted to leave before sunset. L knew all too well the dangers that lurked after dark.

When L announced to Watari that he was going on another weekend trip with Light, his grandfather merely told him to have fun and be back in time for school. L hadn't really expected much else from him, but it was odd how tolerant Watari was of Light considering that Noru hated him. L didn't waste much time dwelling on this disparity. He had packing to do. He pulled his school books out of his backpack and instead stuffed it with clothes and bags of snacks. Now all he had to was wait.

At six o'clock, L heard a soft knock on the door signaling Light's arrival. Light smiled warmly at L and pulled him into a quick hug. "I can't wait for a whole weekend with you, my love."

L squirmed out of the brunette's arms. "Let's just get going, okay?" He headed down the hill, not bothering to see if Light was following.

L slipped into the passenger's seat of the car with his backpack balanced on his knees. There was really nowhere else to put it. Light had removed all of Matsuda's clutter and replaced it with camping supplies. Sleeping bags, blankets, firewood, a cooler of food, and several cardboard boxes full of books. L considered himself lucky that he actually had somewhere to sit.

Light started the car and began driving through town at a leisurely speed. Well, leisurely only for Light. For most people, driving fifty miles an hour through residential roads would be considered speeding. But for Light, this was considered rather slow considering how he normally drove as fast as inhumanly possible.

They had been driving for nearly half an hour when the sky began to darken. Light continued to zoom along even after everything became pitch black. Shockingly, he didn't turn on the headlights. It was a long country road only vaguely lit. It seemed like they were driving blind.

"Light?" L asked hesitantly.

"Hmn?" Light briefly glanced over at him.

L nearly jumped as a pair of glowing red eyes fastened on him. He should have been used to strange phenomenon by now, but it seemed that every new discovery still took him off-guard. "Ah, Light, why are your eyes glowing?" he asked nervously.

"Sorry," Light said apologetically. "It's night-vision for vampires. It lets us see everything like it's evening instead of night. Night's when we usually feed so it's helpful for us."

L sighed heavily. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk about feeding when I'm trapped in a vehicle with you."

Light pulled over to the side of the road and let out an amused chuckle. "Calm down, L. I wouldn't think of killing the love of my life. My eyes automatically start glowing as soon as it gets dark." He patted L's knee. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll turn them off."

L watched as Light shut his eyes for a long minute. When he reopened them, they were no longer red and glowing. "Better?" Light asked.

"Indeed."

"Good, I should remember that-"

Light was cut off by the sound of a large object crashing into the hood of the car. L let out a startled squeak. He could see only a faint outline of something moving around in the darkness.

Light dove for the headlight. He flipped them on and was greeted with the sight of a pack of bristling timber wolves and an unnaturally large red wolf standing on its hind legs. L was startled to see the bandanna loosely wrapped around the wolf's head.

"Werewolf," Light whispered. His expression was taut.

"Mello?" L asked quietly.

Light shook his head. "Mello doesn't usually stray far from town, even less so when his secret base is being broken into. This is another wolf's territory. I don't know this one, but he doesn't look friendly."

With a loud howl, the wolf dropped down and rammed a shoulder against the car, shattering the left headlight. The wolves jumped onto the car's hood and the roof. They growled menacingly and glared in through the windows.

"Not good," Light hissed. "Hold on, L. I'm going to get us out of here."

Light stepped on the gas. He hit the werewolf squarely in the chest. L felt the impact. With a heavy thud, the werewolf toppled over backwards. Light sharply turned the wheel and weaved his way down the road, scattering lesser wolves left and right. He ran over those that tried to jump back up onto the car. L winced at each jarring impact and bloodcurdling screech of pain. Finally, Light had enough. He floored the gas and took off down the road at seventy miles an hour. The werewolf's howl of impotent rage faded off into the distance.

"Close call," L said quietly. He hugged his knees to his chest. The confrontation had been unnerving.

"Too close," Light agreed. He sighed. "Matsuda's gonna kill me for what happened to his car. That furry freak busted up the whole front end."

"Better it than us," L reminded him sagely.

Light sobered. "Yeah. I nearly got you killed back there. I wanted to take you away from Mello and here we go running into another werewolf." He shook his head in disgust. 'I don't know what that guy's problem was. Werewolves don't usually just attack people like that. They go after vampires all the time, but if they started jumping cars, it would be all over the news in no time. They like to keep their identities secret and news of a werewolf attack would have their woods crawling with news vans. It's not exactly what they would want."

"Perhaps he could tell you were a vampire."

"Uh-uh." Light jangled his bracelet. "Misa's the best. There's no way this would fail us."

L looked thoughtful. "Maybe Mello sent him? Mello has to stay in town to protect his hideout and he sent another werewolf to keep an eye on us."

"Possible. Well, whatever the reason, I don't like it." His hands gripped the steering wheel tensely. "I don't want any more surprises this weekend."

L glanced out through the windows and examined the trees to the side of the road in a new light. He had liked forests as a child. Being surrounded by nature had been oddly comforting. But knowing now that they were swarming with werewolves, he decided that he wasn't so keen on trees anymore.

L's gaze drifted up to the sky. It was a dark, cloudy night. The moon was obscured, leaving no light at all. It seemed the perfect night for all sort of bad things to happen. But before his eyes, the clouds slowly drifted away and L gazed in delight at the brightness.

"Look, Light, a full moon," L said softly.

Light began laughing uncontrollably and L looked at him in concern. "Light? Light, what's so funny?"

Light finally broke off and shook his head sadly. "That explains everything," he said with an easy grin. "God, I've been stupid. Well, now we know."

L was mystified. "Would you care to fill me in on what is so amusing?"

"Werewolves draw their power from the moon," Light explained. "They're strongest and at their most animalistic on the night of the full moon. If I had been thinking clearly, I would have realized why that one was acting so funny." He sighed contentedly. "I usually don't go out during the full moon because I know they get a little crazy. I didn't realize how crazy."

L licked his lips nervously. "And everyone else is going to be fighting Mello when he's at his strongest?"

Light let out a furious hiss. "Damn," he muttered. He glanced in the rear view mirror. "I can't believe I'm this stupid," he growled.

"Let's turn around," L suggested. "You can go back and help Misa and Matsuda."

"No," Light said vehemently. "I've gotta get you out of here. This is no night for you to be out and about. I can't even think of leaving you alone. If not Mello, some other beast will come after you. Once we're up in the mountains, I can protect you. The mountains are sacred ground to us. Werewolves don't come near the place."

L sighed. "How far away are these mountains?"

Light grinned. "Not far. It won't take long the way I'm going to be driving. Just hang on, L. You'll be safe soon."

L closed his eyes unhappily and prepared for more of Light's crazy driving. But on the bright side, if he was unconscious, he wouldn't see Light careening crazily up some steep mountain road.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay, spoilers for L's real name…hopefully everyone knows by now, but if you don't, don't get mad at me, k? And you know that that means if L tells Light his name…it means they finally get closer! Yaaay for more trust between them.

Disclaimer: I'd love to own L…or even Light. They're both so darn awesome.

When L woke, he found himself wrapped up in a sleeping bag. A warm fire was blazing nearby. L unzipped the sleeping bag and sat up, taking a quick look around. They were camping at the base of a large mountain. The forest thinned at the base of the mountain, but there were still trees close by. L sighed and looked up into the sky. The full moon…why were they still in the forest and not safely up in the mountain?

L felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back absently. Light always seemed to appear and disappear unexpectedly.

"What are we doing here?" L asked softly. "The forest isn't safe."

"I know." Light's honey eyes glowed strangely in the light of the fire. "I just had to make sure you were ready."

L frowned. "Ready for what?"

Light's voice dropped to a breathless whisper. "This is no ordinary mountain. It doesn't appear on any map and most mortals never see it. It's a rather dangerous place."

L sighed heavily. He was so tired of all this secretive nonsense. The world of the supernatural was chock full of danger, secrets, and invisibility. Whatever. L had grown tired of all the warnings. "I don't care what this mountain does," he said tiredly. He rose to his feet. "As long as it will shelter us from the werewolves, I will accompany you inside. Don't worry about me. I am not as fragile as I look."

Light looked amused. "Confident, aren't we?" He shook his head with a smile. "I just want you to know that as a human, you'll be exceptionally vulnerable once I take you inside this mountain."

L sighed. "Another cave? Filled with vampire bats, I suppose." Yes, he was really getting tired of this. He was not about to be scared off by a creepy looking cave.

Light chuckled darkly. "Don't be so cynical, L. This is a special mountain, as I said. It reveals secrets."

L rolled his eyes. Just like the house. "Honestly, Light, I've already seen your-"

Light interrupted him with a wild laugh. "Don't be silly. It doesn't show my secrets." His eyes narrowed. "It'll show me yours."

L wasn't so sure he liked the look in Light's eyes. It was a wicked gleam, filled with the promise of danger. Light was looking forward to seeing L vulnerable, all his secrets laid bare. L didn't know how a simple cave could do such a thing and he didn't know if he wanted to risk it with the way Light was acting.

Light shook his head vigorously and his expression returned to normal. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, L. I can get a little weird when I'm hungry."

L tensed. "Why would I want to be cooped up in a cave with a hungry vampire?" he demanded. "Go feed somewhere. I'm not spending the night with you like this."

Light grinned again, running his tongue over suddenly sharper canines. "Oh, I will," he purred. His eyes glowed red again. "The mountains are full of animals. Their blood isn't as tasty as a human's, but it will last me for the weekend at least."

L crossed his arms over his chest. Light was still standing there, looking at him hungrily. If he was going to go out hunting, he ought to go now. This new Light was rather creepy. He almost preferred the way Mikami acted when he was hungry. Mikami was grouchy and irritable. That he could handle. The seductive undercurrent in Light's voice was too much. He desperately wanted to avoid being bitten.

Light's wicked smile finally faded. "Wait for me here," he said softly. "I'll be back in a few minutes. In the meantime, try to stay out of trouble."

L sat back down on the sleeping bag and crossed his arms over his chest. He shivered despite the warmth. Even though Light loved him, when he was consumed by hunger, he seemed perfectly willing to consider L as a meal. That was what L was afraid of. Light's promises of love meant nothing if he wasn't sated with blood.

Light returned a few minutes later, wiping blood off his lips with the back of his hand. The amber eyes were relaxed and calm. "That was good," Light said contentedly. He placed a lifeless rabbit down on the ground beside L. "If you want, we can cook this little guy up. I heard that rabbit is supposed to be pretty good."

L frowned. "This is a wild rabbit, Light. It's probably got rabies."

Light shrugged nonchalantly. "Then it's a good thing I killed it." A sudden grin spread over his face. "I should have made a vampire out of this thing. Then we could have had Bunnicula running around."

L rolled his eyes. Light could be so immature. He looked down at the lithe little body. Really, why would he want a dead, bloodless rabbit? It wasn't a fluffy little bunny and L was not appalled that Light had killed it, but he didn't want to see the evidence of Light's vampirism. Did Light think this was some romantic gesture? Really, this was not the way to go about charming L into dating him.

"Come on," Light said softly. "If you don't want him, I'll leave him for the scavengers. We need to get inside the cave."

L nodded briskly. He began gathering up the camping supplies as he heard a wolf howling in the distance. He didn't like the sound of this cave, but he supposed now that Light was sane again, that it wouldn't be too bad.

Light led L around the base of the mountain to a small opening. He bent down slightly as he walked in. L followed after him. It was completely dark inside, but L could tell that despite the small entrance, the cave inside was huge.

L nearly jumped as he felt Light's hand unexpectedly rest on his shoulder. He should be used to Light sneaking up on him out of nowhere, but this cave made him feel rather nervous. He didn't like not being able to see and he didn't even hear Light walk back behind him or sense his movements.

Light rested his head on L's shoulder. "This cave always makes humans nervous. Humans are always so afraid of the dark. But I'll humor you until we get set up."

A sudden flare of light. Light had struck a match and lit a piece of wood. He looked a little creepy lit by such flickering light, but L supposed it was better than nothing.

Light spread the sleeping bags down on the cave floor in a smooth spot. He settled a bundle of wood close by. "If we're going to get any rest, we don't need a fire to see by, but we'll need one tomorrow. This cave never gets any light."

Great, just great. He was stuck in a creepy cave with Light for the weekend. It was one thing to run into the cave just to escape the werewolves, but it was another thing for Light to have been planning on taking him there to begin with. He sighed. Honestly, he just didn't understand sometimes. Light could be so charismatic and appealing and then he could also do some pretty unsettling things. How did he expect L to want to date him when he did such creepy things? This was not the weekend L had envisioned.

"Tired?" Light asked.

L frowned. Surprisingly, he wasn't. He knew it was late at night, but perhaps he had rested enough after passing out on the way to the mountain.

"Alright then. We'll just sit here by the fire and talk." Light swept the lit torch into the pile of firewood. Soon, the fire roared to life.

Light settled down on top of his sleeping bag and pulled L down beside him. "Sit by me, and we'll just talk, L."

"That's not my real name you know," L said amiably. "It's actually La-". L broke off and clapped a hand over his mouth in horror. So, this was what Light meant. The cave was living up to its reputation.

Light laughed softly. "Relax, L. What's the problem if I know your real name? I mean, it's just a name." He quirked an eyebrow upward as he looked at L. "Unless it's something you think I would tease you over, like Humphrey or something. But it starts with an L and an A." He tapped a finger against his chin contemplatively. "I know it would be too much to ask that you're called Laramie, like me."

L shook his head. "No."

"Then what is it?"

L let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"It's just a name. The more you hide it, the more I want to find out. You make me curious. Why would your father ever tell you to keep your name secret? If he told you not to tell me specifically, I would understand. But he told you not to tell anyone. It's weird."

"He must have had a reason," L said stubbornly.

Light's gentle golden eyes met L's. "Under the influence of this cave, all I need to give you is a little push. Tell me, L, what do they really call you?"

L felt himself relaxing under Light's gaze. "Lawliet," he said softly. "That's what my parents named me." He leaned against Light's chest, feeling warm and content. It felt good to give his name to Light. At the moment, he felt like he could trust him completely.

"Ah," said Light knowingly. He stroked L's hair. "I know why they wanted you to keep that secret. A name is just a name, except for yours."

L pulled his head up from Light's chest, the relaxing feelings fading. "What do you mean?"

"Lawliet," Light said softly.

L shuddered. A wave of pleasure coursed through his body. "What did you do?" he whispered.

"There is a legend that your name was the name given to the first thrall created." He smiled playfully. "Now, I was probably alive when this legend was created, but I can't confirm if it's true. But whether true or not, those that share your name seem to be especially vulnerable to vampires, as if they're following in their namesake's path."

L frowned. "That's just stupid."

"Is that so, Lawliet?"

L's eyes slid shut. It was frightening how merely hearing Light say his name could make him feel so good. He wanted to hear his name from those beautiful lips over and over again. He wanted to belong to Light, to surrender to the amazing feelings.

L shook himself out of it. He looked at Light guardedly. "As if you need more of a hold over me."

"It's not just me," Light said quietly. "You'd probably find yourself willingly submitting to any vampire who spoke your name. You'll find it difficult not to obey any order, as long as they use your name. They would use that power to take your life. I only want it to gain your love. That's why it's good to keep it hidden."

"I'd rather even you didn't have it," L said glumly. He hated how Light could make him lose control so easily.

Light gently stroked L's cheek. "I'm sorry. What's done is done. I will not use this power lightly." His forehead crinkled in thought. "I wonder why your parents gave you such a name anyway. It's unusual."

"My mother named me. My father has never liked it, although he never said why. I suppose he found out somehow what an unfortunate name my mother cursed me with."

Light shook his head. "Fortunate for me." He grinned wickedly. "Every time I say your name, you'll want to give in to me. I can't make you give in, but I'll make you want it badly."

L felt a headache coming on. "I thought you said you wouldn't use this control lightly," he growled.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing." He pulled L into a strong embrace and pressed their lips together. He pulled back slightly. "I won't use it unless I have to. I'd rather have you submit willingly with no pressure at all." He resumed the kiss with more force.

L felt his eyes slide shut. Well, Light was a good kisser anyway. There was no harm in kissing him. He didn't have to commit to a lifelong relationship with him, just a few kisses. L ignored the part of his mind that told him that he was starting down a slippery slope. At the moment, he didn't care.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Soon we'll be out of the fluffy romantic stuff and back to the dramatic plot again…but enjoy it while you can because in the next few chapters will come a scene in which you will all hate me. XD

Disclaimer: I'd love to own L and Light, but sadly I don't.

Giving in to Light had been surprisingly easy. Light had probably been right all along. L did have feelings for him, but he was just unwilling to admit them to himself. Curled up beside the fire, L allowed Light to hold him close and claim his mouth. It felt right, just being held in Light's arms.

In the dark cave, time didn't matter, but after several hours, the fire started to burn out. L felt himself grow drowsy as darkness descended completely. He fell asleep with his head resting in Light's lap.

Unusually, L had several vivid dreams. In one dream, he was strapped down to an operating table. It was cold and he was clad only in a flimsy hospital gown. He shivered as Light bent over him in bloodstained scrubs. "We just need to draw some blood," he purred, brandishing an enormous needle.

But in his next dream, he and Light were handcuffed together. Light quirked an eyebrow at L as he lifted one arm, rattling the chain between them. "Whose idea was this in the first place?" he said jokingly. "You wanted to keep an eye on me, you said. But…" Light eyed L suggestively. "I'm sure you wanted us chained together for a different reason." He placed his free hand on L's cheek and pulled them together into a-

L jerked himself awake. He glanced around. He had no idea if it was morning or not, but he was awake now. He felt sore for his sleep on the hard cave floor. He sighed. It was still completely dark. He couldn't see a thing. "Light?" he asked uncertainly. "Are you here?"

There was a rustle nearby and Light's face swam into view by the light of the match. "Right here, L."

L heaved a sigh. "Can we get out of this place now? I'm sure it has fulfilled its purpose."

The match was extinguished, followed by an audible pop as Light stretched cramped joints. "Alright. I'll get us out of here."

L patiently gazed at the spot where Light had been standing and was soon greeted by the sight of glowing red eyes. This time he was not concerned. Light could lead them out of the cave in the dark, guided by his vampiric night vision. He felt Light's hand grip his and he let Light lead him to the cave's exit.

The sunlight was almost blinding after a night of complete darkness. Light waited with L until his eyes recovered and then he beckoned for L to follow him back to the campsite they had set up earlier.

L sighed. "Back into the werewolf-infested forest?"

Light smiled and pushed a stand of chestnut hair out of his eyes. "Trust me, L. It's safe now."

Light's confidence was catching. It was hard to believe that the events of the night before had happened at all. The sun shone bright and clear and the forest looked relatively harmless.

Light lowered his voice conspiratorially. "We were just horribly unlucky last night. Not only was it a full moon, but it was also Friday the 13th." He smirked. "Misa tells me that the old haunted house was crawling with vampires, witches, and werewolves. It's a good thing we weren't there. I heard it ended up a huge brawl."

L blinked. "How could you possibly know that?"

Light smiled. "I stopped back to check on everyone. I knew you'd be safe in the cave."

L hesitated. "Misa and Matsuda are safe?"

"Of course, of course," Light said dismissively. "I told you they'd be fine." Light started another fire in the clearing and began cooking breakfast. L pulled out a bag of marshmallows and began munching them contentedly.

Light dumped some scrambled eggs onto a paper plate and shoved it into L's hands. "I'm not going to let you get away with only eating sweets. You need some protein to keep your strength up. This is going to be a difficult weekend."

L reluctantly accepted. He poked at his eggs with a plastic fork and glanced over at Light. Light had his own plate of eggs, smothered in a thick layer of ketchup. Light smiled sadly. "After awhile, you learn to eat everything with ketchup or red food coloring. It's the only way you can enjoy eating and pretending to be human."

L looked sadly down at his plate. The cost of eternal life was eternal suffering it seemed. It was hardly a worthwhile trade.

"Don't feel sorry for me," Light said softly. "I don't suffer as long as I have you." The hazel eyes were gentle and loving. Light looked completely pure and innocent and it was easy to forget in these moments that he was actually a vampire.

L snuggled up against Light and allowed Light to kiss his cheek. He felt completely content. He could finally reconcile his feelings. Yes, Light was a vampire. And yes, Light was several hundred years older than he was. But he didn't really care anymore. Perhaps Light's talk of soul mates was true. At the moment, L couldn't fathom being this close to anyone else. After a vampire, everyone else would be boring in comparison. He laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Light demanded.

L smiled. "I'm afraid we may be stuck together. Being with you is like being in the middle of an action movie, but without all the drama and chaos, life would be quite boring."

Light tilted his head to one side and looked L over appraisingly. "And without you, who else would your action hero fight over?" He cracked a smile.

L rolled his eyes. Lame, utterly lame. It was the silliest line Light had ever used, but L supposed he had started it. He grinned. Stupid or not, it was amusing.

Light pulled L closer and gently kissed him. L surrendered willingly, letting Light push his tongue into his mouth. But almost immediately, he jerked away with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Light teased. "Too much for you?"

L wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You taste…unpleasant." He looked at Light guiltily. "As attractive as you are, I cannot kiss someone who tastes like stale coffee."

Light's eyes widened and he let out a strangled gasp. "Y-you could taste that?"

L blinked in confusion. "Of course I could. Why are you so shocked?"

Light shook his head vehemently. "There's no way this should be happening." He backed away from L, looking vaguely uneasy.

L was concerned. "Light, what's wrong?"

Light bowed his head. "Last night, I went back to town to check up on Misa and Matsuda. I came upon the corpse of an old man lying in the streets." His voice broke slightly. "Mikami and I shared his blood. His last meal was a cup of coffee." His anguished eyes pierced into L's heart. "That's his blood you taste."

L drew in a sharp breath. "I-I…how can this be happening to me?" His dark eyes were wide with fright. "Light, what's going on?" His thin hand grasped Light's shirt.

Light whimpered and pushed L away. He covered his face with shaky hands. "No, you can't. I'm a monster and I'm only corrupting you and making you into a monster just like me. I can't stay with you anymore. It was a mistake to even try. I just end up hurting everyone around me." His frame was wracked with sobs.

L gently took Light's hand. "I doubt that you are corrupting me. As you said before, I am an unusual person. Perhaps I had this ability to begin with and you had nothing to do with it."

Light eyed him uncertainly. "But what if it's my fault?"

"You're not doing it on purpose," L said gently. "Besides, I do not quite seem the harm in this. I can see ghosts and I can taste blood like you can. It doesn't make me a monster." He frowned. "I'm not sure what it makes me. Probably some sort of freak."

Light smiled thinly and gazed up into the clear blue sky. "Perhaps it's fitting then. Among my own kind, I'm also a freak" He gave L a sidelong look. "If you trust that I'm not corrupting you, I'll continue with our scheduled Saturday."

"I trust you," L said softly.

Light heaved a sigh of relief. "Very well." He took L's hand in his. "Today we'll climb to the top of this peak. By the time we return, we shall see if you still trust me. Few non-vampires have made it through. Only those who trust and love completely make it through."

L rolled his eyes. "A life or death test of love? Is this really necessary?"

Light grinned crookedly. "If you pass the trials, you will be granted powers no other human possesses."

"What about the others that passed?' L demanded.

Light grin only widened and he stretched luxuriously. "They were so devoted to their lovers that they willingly joined them as a fellow nightwalker."

L shook his head vehemently. "No. I don't want to be a vampire."

"Never said you had to become one. That's not the point of the trials. Although, we'll see how you feel when you get through." He licked his lips. "Those that have come out of it alive are usually exceptionally affectionate."

L crossed his arms over his chest. "And you think I will survive? A second ago you weren't sure I trusted you."

Light stretched. The amber eyes softened. "Well, I know that I trust you. I'll be working through my own trials and I'm counting on you to succeed or we'll both perish."

L looked at him critically. Light was certainly an odd one. A freak among his kind, he had said. L could believe it. He sighed. Light was lucky that he loved him or he would never go along with such a stupid way to prove his live. Why did Light need proof anyway? It was for those abilities waiting for them at the completion, L reminded himself. If he became stronger, Light wouldn't have to protect him anymore. L could protect himself. Very well, he would fight for that.


End file.
